Hold it against me
by NinjaM
Summary: The long a waited Sequel to In Love with a bad girl.
1. And it begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the strawberry panic characters

It had been a year since Jackie had joined Miyuki and Alex's family. A few months after the vacation Alex regained all her memories back which they all celebrated. It was now the first day of winter vacation for Jackie she yawned as she woke up and took a quick shower. She went downstairs dressed and smiled seeing Miyuki and Alex on the couch cuddling. "Don't you two cuddle enough in bed?" She asked smiling as she went over hugging them.

"Good morning" Alex said smiling as she stretched a little "I didn't expect you to be out of the bed before noon, I'm impressed it's only seven" Alex said. Jackie laughed "Same here, but I don't know" Jackie said as she sat there thinking "Oh I bet your excited that Shizuma and Nagisa are coming in to stay with us" Alex said. Jackie blushed "That's today I totally forgot" She lied.

Miyuki laughed "I'll make some breakfast" she said as she went to the kitchen leaving Alex and Jackie in the living room. "This is about Sara isn't it" Alex said, Jackie let out a sigh and nodded "Very much, I just I dunno, I mean I should have guessed it wouldn't last but still" Jackie said as she sat down. Alex smiled "Hey you're still young, you'll find someone" Alex said. Jackie nodded as she yawned "Oh that reminds me Shizuma's younger sister is tagging along" Alex said.

"Sweet so, I'll have someone my age to hangout with" Jackie said. Alex nodded they went into the kitchen helping Miyuki. "Please tell Shizuma that I'm sorry I'm not able to pick her up at the airport" Miyuki said as she had finished with the dishes from breakfast. "I will" Alex said as she took a sip of coffee. Miyuki then kissed her and left to go to the Cafe.

Before Alex knew it they were on their way to the airport, Jackie was quiet looking at the scenery. When they arrived they founds Shizuma and Nagisa Jackie jumped out and started to load their luggage "Where's your sister?" Alex asked. Shizuma smiled "You had to use the restroom she should be out soon" Shizuma said. Jacking had picked up a suitcase when she looked up.

Standing in front of her was another teen, she was slightly taller then Jackie she had silver hair that went to her neck and Amber color eyes. Jackie just seemed to freeze for a second this had to be Shizumas sister. She quickly looked down and finished loading the car. When everyone was in the car they drove off "Shizuma smiled "Alex, Jackie I want you to meet Sumei my sister" Shizuma said.

"Its nice to meet you Sumei" Alex said, Jackie looked back "Yes its nice to meet you" Jackie said. "And it is a pleasure meeting both of you, Thank You for letting me come along with Shizuma" She said softly. Jackie noticed her voice was like velvet much like Shizumas. "So I heard you and Sara broke up, I'm sorry to hear that how are you dealing with it" Shizuma asked.

"Okay I guess, I just I don't' know" Jackie said as she closed her eyes "I knew it was going to happen, but It still hurts" She said. Shizuma nodded, once at the house Jackie unloads the car putting the luggage in the rooms that were assigned Shizuma and Nagisa would be in the bedroom next to Alex and Miyuki. Sumei would have the room next to Jackie.

Jackie and Sumei were in the game room, it held different board games and a ping pong table. Jackie sat there and Sumei stood there looking out the window "So where do you go to school?" Sumei asked as she turned and took a seat Jackie looked up "I go to Willow High what about you?" Jackie asked. Sumei smiles "I got to St. Miator" She replied softly.

Jackie nodded "The same school Shizuma and Miyuki went too" She said. Sumei nodded "Yes, and I am running to be an Etoile as well like Shizuma" She said. Jackie looked at her "What's an Etoile?" she asked. Sumei smiled "The Etoile is a pair of students that are best in the three schools, I am running this year for Miator" She replied.

"Three schools what are the other two?" Jackie asked, "You have St. Spica Miator's rivals and then St. Lulim" Sumei replied. "Wow, the only thing we have is like home coking King and Queen but that's nothing really" Jackie said. Sumei nodded "The Etoile's have duties to perform; we help make decisions for the school"

Jackie nodded she could see that Sumei was watching her "You know there are many beautiful girls who I go to school with, but your beautiful out shines them all" Sumei said. Jackie blushed "I...I don't see how" She said. Sumei smiled " I think I am going to retire to my room for a nap, I didn't' sleep much on the plane" She said. Jackie nodded as she watched Sumei leave.

Shizuma, Nagisa and Alex were downstairs drinking some coffee "Tell me Alex, what is on your mind you seem to be fighting with yourself" Shizuma said. Alex looked up "Well, if you must know I'm thinking about moving to Japan, Miyuki misses it even though she doesn't say. I've sent my resume to a few different Motorcycles companies in Japan as well hoping to hear something from them. But I haven't told Miyuki of Jackie" Alex said.

"Ah which companies?" Shizuma asked. Alex thought a moment "Suzuki, Yamaha, and Zono" She said. "Ah I knew it, my father seen your resume he simply loved it. Then one of the office assistants lost it" Shizuma said. "But Let me call him and tell him I found the mystery applicant" She said.

"Zono Motorcycle industries how can I help you?"

"Yes I would like to speak with Hiro Hanazono please"

"I'm sorry he is in a meeting right now I can leave a message"

"I don't care if he is in a meeting I need to speak with right now I am his daughter"

"Oh right away"

"Shizuma this better be good"

"Dad I found the Mystery applicant Its Miyuki's Girlfriend"

"Oh that's great tell her she has the job, I want her to start as soon as she gets over here"

Shizuma smiled "You're hired, father says we wants you to start as soon as you get to Japan" She said smiling. Alex nodded "I guess I should break the news to Miyuki and Jackie but who first" She said with a sigh. "Well I guess you've already broke then news to me" Jackie said coming down the steps. Alex looked up "Well what do you think?" She asked.

Jackie smiled "Are you kidding me, were going to live in Japan that sounds amazing" She said. "Then its time to break the news to Miyuki" Alex said. "Sumei is asleep so I'll stay here" Jackie said, Alex nodded as she Shizuma and Nagisa left. Jackie went back upstairs and sat in her room to think, she was moving, new start, and a new slate this made her smile.

Alex was sitting in the break room with Shizuma and Nagisa, Miyuki came in and smiled "Sarah said you wanted to see me" She said. Alex nodded "I got a job" She said Miyuki smiled "That's great where?" She asked Alex thought a moment "Zono Motorcycle Industries" She said Miyuki looked at her "You got a job in Japan" She said she seemed excited but sat down "I see" She said.

Alex looked at Miyuki "Are you mad?" She asked looking at her, since Miyuki wasn't talking. Miyuki looked up "No, I'm just surprised, I mean you were talking about working for Harley and everything this comes to a surprise" She said. Alex nodded "Jackie loves the idea, and I knew you wanted to go home so I felt if I got a job you could" She said.

Miyuki smiled "We'll have to find a place to stay, I could fly back and look if you want" She said. "Actually I own a house and I'm looking for some roommates the place is huge for just Nagisa and myself" Shizuma said. Miyuki smiled "Do you have two rooms free?" She asked. Shizuma nodded "Yes, we were going to look for room mates but I guess we found them" She said smiling.

Jackie was coming out of her room when she noticed Sumei "Hey are you hungry?" She asked. Sumei nodded "I am I was waiting for you to come out before I went down" She said. Jackie smiled as they went down "What do you want?" She asked. Sumei thought a moment "I'll have what ever you get" She said. Jackie nodded as she made two sandwiches, putting chips on the side and getting some water for them.

Jackie watched as Sumei ate "So where is everyone?" She asked "They went to the café to tell Miyuki were moving" She said smiling. Sumei nodded "Where will you be moving to if I may ask?" She said. "Japan" Jackie said smiling "Alex got a job at Zono Motorcycle industries" She replied. "So Alex will be working at my one of my fathers companies that nice" She said.

Jackie nodded "Yeah, I wonder what school I'll be going too" She said as she sat there thinking. She had picked up on Japanese faster the Alex since Miyuki was teaching them. Sumei noticed this "I wonder as well" She said smiling "It would be nice if you went to Miator" She said. Jackie laughed "I don't think I could get in there its expensive and I'm almost finished with school so yeah" She said.

Sumei nodded "I see" She said as she sat there, "You and Shizuma look like twins" Jackie said. Sumei chuckled "We get that a lot, tell me what about you and Alex you two seem to have nothing in common" She said. Jackie nodded "Until last year I lived with my mom and step dad then they got a divorce, Alex took me in because well it would have been bad either situation" She said.

Sumei nodded "I see" She said "I'm glad you're here then" She said. Jackie heard the door open and she seen Shizuma, Nagisa, Alex, and Miyuki enter. "Okay start packing were going to spend the holidays in Japan" Alex said. Miyuki laughed "We still have to find a school for Jackie" Miyuki said. Alex nodded "I forgot about that" She said as she they sat at the table.

"Why not Miator?" Shizuma asked, Sumei seemed to smile "I think it would be a good choice I mean you only have two years of school left" Miyuki said. "Plus you good in Japanese and French since I hear French is a required class" Alex said. "But what about the money" Jackie said. Miyuki smiled "If you ant to go there I can take it out of my account, plus it's a nice school to go too and Colleges and works places grab for girls that go there" She said.

Jackie nodded "I don't mind, I just want to put you guys in a pinch" She said. Shizuma smiled "We live close to the school so you can walk there if you want or I can take you" She said. Jackie nodded "It sounds like a plan, I've got the number for my school lets call and get my records" She said. Alex nodded "Alright then after tonight were packing and moving" She said.

"What about passports love?" Miyuki asked. Alex smiled "I already have them, I told you I was planning for this so I got them three months ago" She said. Miyuki shook her head "You surprise me" She said. "I'll go call the school" Miyuki said "I'm going to pack" Jackie declared.

A/N: And after a year form this story being up the Sequel is here. Next chapter is The Move!


	2. The Move!

The first week of winter vacation Jackie has spent boxing the apartment up. They had sent all their things over seas and Shizuma had made sure they were delivered to her house. Everyone was sitting on the plane as they waited for take off, Sumei and Jackie were sitting together, Miyuki had called the school and she was transferring to Miator. Jackie sat there looking out the window as the plane took off "Is this your first time flying?" Sumei asked. Jackie nodded "Yeah, and I think it would be a good idea not to look out the window now" She said as she turned her head.

Sumei chuckled "It's not that bad, you get use to it I promise" She said as she started to read a book. Jackie looked at Miyuki and Alex; Miyuki was working on a laptop she had decided to keep the coffee house and promoted Sarah to manger. Miyuki had also decided to open up another Cafe in Japan close to the school. Alex was brushing up on her Japanese she had been working hard on it ever since she had announced the move.

Shizuma was looking at a Magazine and Nagisa had her eyes closed her head on Shizumas shoulder. Jackie was bored and it was a long flight, she sat there thinking what she was going to do for twelve hours. When the plane landed it late in the evening Shizuma father had called a driver where they al piled up in the limo and went to the new house. Shizuma smiled as she went in. "I guess we start unpacking" Alex said. Miyuki nodded "That sounds like the plan where do you want us to room Shizuma?" She asked. "Well, I liked the way we were at the apartment "So why not you guys take the room to our bedroom and Jackie the room next to Sumei" She said.

Jackie nodded as she started to take her boxes to the room; she had about six boxes in all. She looked at the room it was huge and she had her own bathroom. She started to unpack everything she was so tired as she put her clothes in the closet. After packing she laid in the bed, she would put her own bed spread on tomorrow. She closed her eyes and fell asleep Alex came in to check on her and she smiled.

Alex cut the light off and went down stairs "Jackie is out like a light" She said Shizuma smiled "She looked pretty tired, tomorrow she'll visit the school I'll have Sumei go with her to show her around." Shizuma said. Alex nodded as she sat there "I still have to see your father as well" She said as she rubbed her head "Actually I think he said he was going to drop down and see us" She said.

Just then they heard a motorcycle and a knock on the door. Shizuma smiled as she opened the door "Dad" She said smiling hugging him. He smiled, Shizumas father was a tall man he had the silver hair with blue eyes "Shizuma, I'm glad I caught you home" He said. "I want you to meet Alex" Shizuma said as she brought him in, he smiled looking at Alex "You must be Alex it is nice to finally get to meet you, your resume was amazing" He said. Alex bowed "Its a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Hanazono, and I can not tell you how happy I am to get to work for you" She said.

"Shizuma told me you had to part with one of your motorcycles" He said. Alex nodded "Yes, I parted with my beloved Suzuki Ninja, I loved that bike but I decided a little extra money would help, but I still have the Cruise bike and the car so I think I'll live" She said. He laughed "Tomorrow if you have the time I would like you to visit the company, meet some of your new coworkers" He said. Alex nodded "I was actually going to ask if I could start tomorrow" She said.

He smiled "Of course, that would be wonderful" He said. Miyuki smiled as she came down stairs "Hello Mr. Hanazono" She said. He smiled "Please Miyuki call me Hiro, I've know you for a long time" He said "Where Jackie?" he asked. Alex smiled "She fell asleep after unpacking" She said. He nodded then Sumei came down the stairs and smiled as she hugged her dad. "Hey daddy" She said. He smiled "Hey sweety how is everything?" He asked. Sumei smiled "Good and America was nice, I'd like to visit again in the future" She said.

He nodded "How about I call in for take out since it's been a long trip for everyone" He said. "That sounds good" Shizuma said as she yawned a little "shall I call it in for you?" She asked. He smiled "Please, and I will pay" He said. Jackie came downstairs she had woken up from rolling off the bed. He seemed to smile "Jackie "He said Jackie looked up "Ah Mr. Hanazono" She said she bowed "Thank you for giving Alex the job" She said. He smiled "You'll have to thank Shizuma for calling, if it hadn't been for her I would have never found who she was" He said

They were now sitting at the table eating the take out. Jackie was having a problem with eating with chopsticks she seemed to be the only one struggling. Sumei smiled taking her hand "Like this" She said taking Jackies hands putting the chopsticks in it. She then guided Jackie through the motions, Jackie blushed but after the short lesson she was able to eat with the chopsticks. After the late dinner everyone said goodnight and went to bed.

Jackie woke up in the morning; she went downstairs to see Shizuma up. "Good Morning" She said smiling as she was making breakfast. "Morning" Jackie replied back as she sat at the table "Did you sleep well?" Shizuma asked. "Umm sorta I heard everyone last night umm moaning" She said. Shizuma laughed "Not something your use to?" She asked. Jackie blushed "Yes, I'm use to hearing Miyuki and Alex but not you and Nagisa" She replied

Alex came down with Miyuki she smiled "Wow your up before us, the world must be going to end soon" Alex said. Jackie smiled "Well I have a busy day I'm going to see the school so I'm really excited" She replied. Alex nodded "I know first day at work for me" She said. Shizuma smiled as she had breakfast on the table, everyone was sitting and eating, and Alex finished and went upstairs to dress. When the driver arrived she went outside to go to work. Sumei looked at Jackie "when ever you want we can dress and walk tot he school it's not to far" She said.

Jackie nodded after she finished she went upstairs and she dressed into a black polo shirt with some jeans. She left with Sumei who was in her school uniform. Miyuki was helping with dishes "Thank you Shizuma" She said Shizuma smiled "It's nothing really" She said softly. "I see the building you bought for the new cafe it's really nice" She said. Miyuki smiled "Thank you, my father contacted me actually, he said he wanted to help with it" She said.

"Really your father I thought he was still mad at you for not getting married" She said. Miyuki smiled "He's over it, its mother who's still mad" She said softly. Shizuma nodded "It will pass, how about you, Nagisa and I go look at the shop" She said. Miyuki smiled "I would like that" She said as they all loaded up into Shizuma's Mustang and left. Miyuki smiled when she was inside it was really nice, the walls need new paints and there was a little work to be done, they would have to order booths and tables but that was alright.

Miyuki smiled looking at the kitchen it was perfect they would still have to get the equipment but it would be worth it. Alex was in blue coveralls, adding finishing touches to bikes. A lot of her coworkers were surprised that she had just jumped in starting to work. After the bike was finished she went to the next one and started to work. She made sure everything was perfect on each bike and if something was out of place instead of sending it back she fixed it herself. Alex was working when she heard someone come up from behind her.

She turned and jumped up the ground seeing Hiro. "Mr. Hanazono" She said bowing quickly, she was nervous had she done something wrong. He smiled "I seen some of your coworkers on break they said you were still inside working, take a break" He said. Alex nodded as she went out of the garage and had some coffee. "You really know your stuff, I mean most of us have to send the bikes back if something is wrong" A man said. He was probably the same age as Alex he had short blue hair with blue eyes.

"I've been around bikes all my life I grew up fixing them so I went to college to fix them" She said. "That's wicked" he said smiling "I'm Haru" He said. Alex smiled "Alex" She said as they chatted about bikes and drank coffee. Jackie was in Awe as she was walking around with Sumei their last stop was to get her uniform she received two of each. "Lets see you in your uniform" Sumei said smiling Jackie nodded as she found a place to change. She came out blushing Jackie never wore a dress.

Sumei smiled "You look nice" She said as she helped with the tie a little "You are a beautiful girl even more beautiful then before" She said. Jackie blushed, and then felt Sumei's lips on her on. "Let's go back to the house" She said. Jackie nodded as she followed her.

Winter vacation was Alex had adjusted well to St. Miator, Miyuki has the Cafe up and running and Alex was working. One night Alex was lying in bed, she was thinking about Alex, Alex has been working over time and that whole week she had worked double shifts. Jackie felt bad; she knew Alex was working her self to death to pay Miyuki back because the cost of Miator was high. She went downstairs sitting there, the door opened and she seen Alex drag in. She smiled seeing Jackie "I didn't' expect you to still be up" She said softly.

"I couldn't sleep, knowing your working double shifts to pay Miyuki back, I love going to Miator but I feel guilty" She said. Alex smiled "Its not at all like that, I am paying Miyuki back but I want to make a good impression on Mr. Hanazono" She said. Jackie nodded "I'll warm dinner up for you" She said. Alex nodded as she sat at the table she had her eyes closed. Jackie looked back she seen that her sister was asleep. Jackie shook her head, how was she to move Alex now. She was able to wake Alex enough to go upstairs.

Jackie went back to bed where she closed her eyes falling asleep. Miyuki was running ht coffee shop everything was in order and business was doing better then she expected. She was in the back looking over some order forms when a girl came up "Ms Rokujo someone is here to see you" She said. Miyuki nodded as she went to the front seeing her mother. They looked identical except ht her mother was a littler taller and older.

"I came to see the Café, its nice the tea was delicious your own special brew I assume" She said. Miyuki nodded "Yes, that's right" She said softly "So where is Alex, Oh wait I bet she's lazing around the house right" she said smirking. Miyuki knew that her mother hated Alex with a passion. "Actually she' been hard at work since we arrive in Japan at Zono industries, she's been working double shifts each night" She said.

Her mother nodded "Are you sure she's working and not flirting maybe even having a little fun with the girls there?" She said. Miyuki looked at her but she was surprised to see who walked up behind her mother. "Mrs. Rokujo I can assure you that Alex has been working nonstop in face Alex is the best worker I have" He said.

"In fact she normally works through lunch which is why I'm here to pick up our call in, Is it ready Miyuki?" He asked. "Yes Mr. Hanazono it just came out" She said as Miyuki went to the back she noticed her mother was gone and she handed him the container of food. He smiled paying for it "You've noticed the weight loss as well" He said. Miyuki nodded "Yes, when she gets home she showers sleeps eats and get ready for work" She said.

"Miyuki, your mother is miserable she hates to see you happy with Alex, don't let her ruin that for you, that girl loves you, but I don't understand why she's been working double shifts" He said. "Its' because I paid for Jackie's tuition to go to Miator, she wants to pay be back" Miyuki said. Hiro nodded "I see, well I should go I don't' want to hold you up any longer" He said as he left.

Alex was finishing a bike up she stood up after working on the bike all morning. She then notice Kazu he was the head mechanic and he hated Alex. He came over and was glaring daggers as he came over he took a swing at Alex clocking her in the head. Alex then felt him push her to the wall.

Alex kicked him in the stomach as she was free "What the hell is your problem?" She said. "You" He said as he took a wrench and started to swing it at her. "Leave her alone" Haru shouted but some of the guys held him back. Alex was dodging she caught the wrench kicking Kazu in the stomach then they were on the ground battling each other with choke holds.

No one noticed Hiro come in he seen the fight going on "That is enough Kazu in my office Alex outside of my office" He shouted. Everyone jumped up, Alex rubbed her head as she was sitting outside of Hiro's office, He could hear Kazu getting chewed out. When Kazu left he glared daggers at Alex, Hiro came out and motioned Alex in. She went in and looked at him "Sit" He said.

Alex took a seat and he put the food in front of her "Eat" He said. Alex nodded as she started to eat, he watched her and Alex felt nervous once she was finished she looked down at the table "I'll go clean my locker out" She said. He nodded "Yes go clean it out and put your things in Kazu's old locker" He said. Alex looked up "I'm not fired?" She asked a little confused.

Hiro smiled "No, if I fired you I would be shooting myself in the foot, Kazu has had it out of you since you got here" He said. Alex nodded "Miyuki told me why you were working double shifts, working yourself to death and to the bone" He said. Alex looked down "That is why I'm giving you a bonus and a raise to match Kazu's I believe if I've done the math right that that you'll be able to Pay Miyuki back with the bonus money and the a little for your check" He said.

Alex nodded "Alex one more thing, no more double shifts your killing yourself and you're too young, you should try and enjoy life some" He said. Alex nodded as she went to her locker cleaning it out. Haru came over "You got fired?" He asked, Alex shook her head "Promoted" She said smiling as she took hr things to Kazu's locker that was now her own.

Shizuma came in smiling seeing her father "Shizuma do you know why Kazu attacked Alex?" He asked. Shizuma shrugged she was working part time as an office assistant "It could be that all the female office assistants stopped swooning over him and went to Alex. Or it could be that one of the office assistants heard Alex say she had more balls then Kazu" She said smiling.

"I have a feeling you started that" He said, Shizuma shrugged "I dunno but you wanted to get rid of him and now he's gone, just looking out for the company" She said. Hiro smiled "Yes, well, if you could please make sure to deliver some coffee to me, and make sure that the next break Alex is on break" He said. Shizuma nodded "Of course" She said as she left the office.

Jackie was visiting the Library she was looking at books when she turned and seen Sumei "I never expected to see you here" She said softly. Jackie smiled "I had some time to kill before we leave so I decided to check out the library its beautiful" She said smiling "I hear the Student Council president was looking for you is everything alright?" She asked. Sumei looked to the side "My partner has decided to not run, so as of know I do not have a partner to run with me" She said.

Jackie nodded "Oh, I know how you wanted to become Etoile as well" She said. Sumei nodded "Maybe next year I suppose" She said, Jackie didn't like to see Sumei sighed. Yes just one look for Sumei could send Jackie blushing but she didn't like to see her sad. "What if I ran with you" She said. Sumei looked up "You would do that for me?" She asked

"Sure why not" Jackie said, Sumei smiled "Then please follow me" she said as they went to find the Student council president. She seemed delighted that Jackie would run, Jackie was sitting in the car with Sumei, Shizuma had picked them up. "Sumei said you had something to tell Miyuki and Alex tell me" Shizuma smiling.

"I'm going to run with Sumei in the Etoile election" She said. Shizuma turned and looked at her "Sumei" she said, Sumei looked up "Jackie said she would" She said. Shizuma nodded as she parked the car, when they got out Nagisa looked at them, she normally walked home since she this was her last year and she hadn't joined any clubs. "You're running for Etoile Jackie" She said Jackie nodded.

"I guess I'll start dinner, Miyuki said she would be here soon and Alex will be home soon as well" Shizuma said. Jackie went to her room to start her homework; she and Sumei had never spoken about the kiss. Jackie sat there with her eyes closed, it bothered her, and Shizuma had warned Jackie that Sumei was a big flirt but still.

Alex opened her eyes and went back to work. After homework she went downstairs and helped Shizuma with dinner. Miyuki was the first to come in and then Alex, Jackie smiled "I have good new" She said. Alex smiled "So do I, you go first" Alex said. "I'm running in the Etoile competition" She said. Miyuki smiled "then we need to get you in shape who is your partner?" She asked.

Sumei then came down stairs "I am" She said softly, Miyuki smiled "Then Miator has to win" She said. "You need to practice the waltz" Miyuki said "Oh no not again" Shizuma said smiling." Miyuki watched as Jackie and Sumei were dancing she shook her head "You need more confidence in yourself Jackie, "Shizuma switch with her" Miyuki said.

Shizuma nodded as she was teaching Jackie to waltz "See its not as hard as you think you just need practice and improving already" Shizuma said. "What does this have to do with the Etoile competition?"Jackie asked. "Everything you and your partner need to be able to dance in harmony to show how you will work together the Waltz must be perfect" Miyuki said.

Alex smiled "I haven't seen you like this in a long time Miyuki" She said. "I use to be the Student Council President of Miator in my last year we could have won but Shizuma came in and declared her love for Nagisa leaving only one couple" She said. Shizuma smiled "alright I think we can Waltz later dinner is done" She said.

They sat down to eat when Miyuki looked at Alex "What's wrong with your head?" she asked noticed the bruise. "Oh that, the head mechanic and I got into it... I ended up with a promotion I'm head mechanic now, but I'm still wondering who told him I had more balls them him" Alex said. Shizuma almost choked on some rice "Oh so that's what it was over" She said.

Miyuki looked at her "I wonder who could have started that" Shizuma said as she continued to eat. After dinner Jackie and Sumei started to do the dishes after that Sumei went to the Piano and started to play. Jackie watched her for a little bit Sumei seemed to enjoy the Piano. "Sumei, why did you kiss me" Jackie asked Sumei stopped and looked up. "Because you are beautiful, and I wanted to touch those soft lips."

"It is my attraction to you my partner backed out" Sumei said. Jackie was surprised "Your attraction to me?" She said. Sumei nodded "That is why I am glad that you entered with me. I believe if we win we will be an amazing couple. Just like Shizuma and Kaori" She said. "Whose Kaori?" Jackie asked.

Sumei was about to speak "Kaori was my partner of the Etoile election, we won but she died shortly after" Shizuma spoke. "Kaori was also my lover, and after she left I feel into a dark abyss a depression that I thought I would die from" She said. Jackie looked down "I'm sorry Shizuma" She said softly, Shizuma smiled "Things happen for a reason Nagisa showed up" She said.

Shizuma went over to the Piano "I'll play you two waltz" She said Sumei nodded. As Shizuma played Jackie and Sumei waltzed Miyuki was watching and smiling, Alex was behind her "That's good right?" Alex asked. "Its a perfect waltz, to the student of Miator it is the symbol of harmony and to me of true love" She said softly. Alex nodded "We've never waltzed so what does that make us?" She asked.

Miyuki smiled "Come let us waltz then" She said leading Alex down as they started to waltz as well. Shizuma smiled watching them as she played a little longer. Once done she clapped "Very good" She said smiling.

A/N : ^^ chapter is done, Not sure when the next chapter will be up.


	3. Drama

Jackie felt like her head was going to explode every since she had been announced as Sumei's partner the Student Council President had had been making sure she was ready. Jackie was glad to walk home for the day, they would have to give a speech tomorrow and she needed to practice it. When she returned home she was surprised to see who was sitting on the couch with Miyuki.

"Sara?" Jackie said, she looked up and smiled "Hey Jackie cute dress" She said. "Wait why you are here?" Jackie asked looking at her. "Believe it or not Dad packed us up here since he and the Rokujo family are now in a deal" She replied. Jackie looked at Miyuki "It's the reason I broke up with you, because I was moving to Japan" Sara said looking down.

"I was in the Café and Miyuki seen me, she invited me over after I explained everything to her" Jackie nodded "I see" She said, the door opened and Sumei walked in she looked at Jackie, then to Miyuki and the girl she had never seen before. "Sumei, this is Sara" Miyuki said. Sumei looked at her and nodded "It's a pleasure to meet you, I assume you a friend of Jackies' she said.

"You could say that" She said as she looked at Jackie "I want us to be together again" She said. Sumei looked at Jackie and then to Sara, she then proceeded to her room. Jackie looked at Sara "I… Sara" Jackie was at a loss for words at the moment "I've missed you, I've wanted to call but I… I knew I broke your heart" Sara said.

Jackie nodded "You did break it, no you shattered my heart" Jackie said. "This is a lot to take in, I've got a lot of work to do is there anyway we can talk another day?" She asked. Sara nodded "Of course" Jackie then went to her room she sat down taking out her work, she tired to focus but she couldn't. Jackie stood up and changed clothes she felt so frustrated. She wanted to go back to Sara but she really liked Sumei.

Jackie went out to the garage she sat there thinking; either way she broke someone's heart. She went back inside she found Sumei playing the piano and it was a dark melody and she was singing as well.

_Once upon a time in a daymare_

_Dying to meet you, little child, enter, enter this side show_

_Time for bed the cradle still rocks_

_Thirteen chimes on a dead mans clock, tick-tock, tick-tock tick tock_

_The bride will lure you, cook you, eat you_

_Your dear innocence boiled to feed the evil in need of fear_

_Burning farms and squealing pigs_

_A pool of snakes to swim with, oh sweet poison bite me, bite me_

_Ladies and Gentlemen be heartlessly welcome_

_To Cirque De Morgue_

_And what a show we have for you tonight!_

_Restless souls will put on their dancing shoes_

_Mindless ghouls with lot of limbs to lose_

_Illusionists, contortionist_

_Tightrope walkers tightening the noose_

_Horde of spiders, closet tentacles_

_Laughing harpies with their talons ripping sher_

_Chriss, per vizz_

_The pendulum still sways for you_

_Such are the darks here to show you. Child in a corner_

_Fallen mirrors, all kingdom in cinders. _

Jackie was amazed at her piano playing and then her singing as the song ended Sumei looked up. "Jackie" She said as she looked at her but her eyes were puffy and red from crying. "Sumei, don't cry" Jackie said as she went over and hugged her "How can I not, you are going to get back with Sara" She said. Jackie thought a moment "No, you don't know that and neither do I, we are still Etoile partners no more crying we have a speech to work on" She said.

Miyuki had started dinner, Jackie came into the kitchen she sat down with her eyes closed. "Miyuki, my heart is torn and I don't know which direction to go in" Jackie said. Miyuki sat down with a cup of coffee "Explain" She said softly. " I do want to go back to Sara, but I really like Sumei, and well even though Sumei hasn't said she likes me, she was crying earlier so I think she likes me" Jackie said.

Miyuki nodded "I see, your torn in who you want to love" She said, Jackie nodded "Sara hurt me really bad she shattered my heart, but Sumei, I never know what she's thinking" Jackie said with a sigh. "Well I can tell you this, the way you two waltz was perfect, and to me two people who can waltz together like you and Sumei are meant to be together. It was the same with Shizuma and Nagisa" She said.

The next day at school things didn't seem to get any better it seemed Sara was going to Miator as well. Sumei and Jackie were giving their speeches to the schools on why they should be elected as the Etoile's. It seemed to go well, after the speech Sara came up looking at Sumei and Jackie "Have you decided?" She asked.

Jackie nodded "I have, and I chose to be with Sumei" She said. Sara was angry "How long have you known her, if you already heard she is the flirt of the campus, once she is done with you she'll go to someone else" She said. "No, this is different" Sumei said Sara growled "It's not like your going to get anything out of Jackie, we were together a year and she wouldn't even let me see her naked your wasting you time" Sara said.

Jackie looked down she couldn't believe Sara had said that "It matters not, when Jackie is ready then she is ready" Sumei said as she took Jackies hand, Jackie how ever dashed out of there and all the way home. Sumei looked at Sara "I'm going to make your life a living hell" Sara said. Sumei curled her lips into a wicked smile "Please do, now I am going home to tend to Jackie" She said.

Shizuma watched as Jackie came home and rushed up to her room. Shizuma wondered what was wrong as she knocked on Jackie's door. She heard her crying and she went in and seen Jackie clutching a pillow. Shizuma walked over and put a hand on her shoulder "Is everything alright" She asked softly. Jackie shook her head; Shizuma nodded "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Jackie shook her head, Shizuma nodded as she left the room.

She found Sumei in the kitchen "Sumei what happened?" She asked. Sumei looked down "I'm not exactly sure other then Jackie chose to be with me other then Sara" She said. Shizuma nodded as she looked at Sumei "You know since she's gotten here you've become more alive" She said. Sumei nodded "I really love her Shizuma, I mean she captured my heart" She said. Shizuma nodded "And I really love you too" Jackie said from the stairs.

"Sara she, she only wanted to pretty girl to have sex with and I wouldn't give it to her. She said that in front of Sumei and it hurt I don't want to be just some pretty girl" Jackie said. Sumei went over and hugged her "It's alright, lets go to your room, we can talk more there" She said. Jackie nodded as they held hands going up the stairs Shizuma smiled as she started to make dinner.

Sumei held Jackie as they were in the bed "I'm sorry she hurt you" Sumei said. Jackie shrugged "It wouldn't have been the first time; I looked at her phone one day and well let's just say she was going to trade me in soon." She said. Sumei kept her close "Then she does not see true beauty, I am not going to lie and say I have not broken a lot of hearts because I have"

"The truth is, I didn't want to break your heart, that's why I didn't tell you my feelings from the beginning. But the more I watched you, and the more we talked the more I did fall in love with you" Sumei said. Jackie looked up "Your telling the truth I can tell by your eyes" Jackie said as she leaned in and kissed Sumei "But there are things you do not know about me things I am not proud of" Jackie said

Sumei looked at her "what things?" She asked, Jackie sighed as she pulled her shirt her shirt sleeves up. Sumei then seen the scared wrists "I use to be a really bad cutter" Jackie said. "My step dad would get drunk and hurt me, and then my mother would hurt me. Alex saved me, if she hadn't stepped in when she did then I would have eventually killed myself" She said looking down

Sumei nodded as she took her scared wrist and kissed it "Even though my flower is scared I still love you" She said. Jackie smiled as she kissed Sumei "Show me love please" She said. Sumei nodded "I will, because you deserve it the most my precious flower"

Alex came in and seen Shizuma in the kitchen "Hey Alex, I thought Miyuki would beat you in" She said. Alex nodded "I stopped by the Café to get some coffee and she told me she would be late, she looked worried as well" Alex said. Shizuma looked at her "Oh what was wrong?" Shizuma asked, Alex shrugged "I asked and she gave me that back off or I'll bite you head off kinds look" Alex said.

"That doesn't sound like Miyuki at all" Shizuma said worried "I know, let me get a quick shower and I'll come and help make dinner" Alex said. Shizuma smiled "Alright" She said as she turned back to get everything out. Alex came back down in fifteen minutes smiling as she helped "Oh yeah, I'll pay you our rent from this pay check" Alex said.

"Miyuki already paid it" Shizuma said. Alex nodded "I see" She said, Shizuma looked at Alex "She didn't tell you?" She asked. Alex shook her head the door opened and Miyuki came in. Shizuma looked at Miyuki "Is everything alright Miyuki?" Shizuma asked seeing her friend was stressed. "Everything is fine" She said, Alex looked at Miyuki "Now your lying" Alex said.

"Look, It's not your problem its mine" Miyuki said. Alex looked down "Sure" She whispered as she stood there "Why didn't you tell me you paid rent" Alex said. Miyuki looked up "I couldn't, you were working double shifts you never had time for me or anyone for that matter" She said. Alex looked at her "Well excuse me for not being born with a silver spoon in my mouth. Sorry I went out and got a job that I like and I worked my ass off to impress the boss and to pay you back with" She said.

"Oh, so are you going to hold that over my head now?" Miyuki asked. Shizuma was quiet "Please you two clam down" She said. Miyuki went to her room, Alex shook her head "I'm going to go out, I'm sorry" She said as she left. Shizuma looked down as she prepared dinner. Sumei and Jackie came down when Shizuma had got them "Where is Miyuki and Alex?" Jackie asked. Shizuma sighed "They had a fight Alex left and Miyuki went to their room" Shizuma said.

After dinner Nagisa, Jackie, and Sumei did the dishes. Shizuma went to Miyuki's room where she knocked on the door. Miyuki didn't answer so she went in and looked at Miyuki "I've run her off Shizuma, I didn't mean anything I said" Miyuki said as she started to cry again. Shizuma hugged her "She'll be back Miyuki you just need to let her blow off some steam" Shizuma said. Miyuki nodded "I should have told her what was bothering me" She said.

"What is bothering you my dear friend?" Shizuma asked, "Sara came in and bought a coffee a few hours later a lawyer calls saying that her family is suing us. Apparently there was a bolt in the coffee, but I don't' see how. I checked the machines everyone was in order... I can't lose this case if I do the Cafe will be shut down and I can't ask father to help me" She said. Shizuma nodded "I see, why don't you go downstairs and get some dinner" Shizuma said.

It was close to midnight Shizuma went downstairs to get some water she noticed that Miyuki was asleep on the couch; she smiled as she put a blanket on her. In the morning Shizuma came downstairs and found Miyuki up sipping coffee "She never came home last night, I tried to call but her cell was off" Miyuki said softly. Shizuma nodded "I'm sure she is fine" She said. Miyuki nodded "I need to get to work" She said as she left. Shizuma then took out her cell phone to call her father.

"Shizuma"

"Dad, have you seen Alex?"

"No why honey?"

"Miyuki and her had a fight and she left she never came back"

"I see, I'll keep an eye out for her"

He stepped out of the limo, he noticed a Motorcycle parked he knew who it was. He went inside the garage and found Alex lying next to a bike asleep; she had finished most of the bikes they were going to work on that day. He smiled as he went over he shook Alex on the shoulder.

She jumped up seeing Hiro "Mr. Hanazono" She said "Take a walk with me" He said. Alex nodded as she started to walk with him, he gave her a cup of coffee "Shizuma called me, said you never went home last night" He said. Alex nodded "Miyuki and I had a fight, I said something's that I didn't mean, so I came here to work out the frustration." Alex said. He nodded "Alex go home for the day, get some rest and go talk to Miyuki" He said.

Alex nodded as she left Nagisa, Jackie and Sumei were on the couch. "Alex didn't come home last night" Jackie said. Sumei and Nagisa nodded then the front door opened and Alex walked in. Jackie jumped up and hugged her. Alex smiled "Hey I'm going to shower and get some sleep then I'm going to take you three out for some lunch" She said. Jackie nodded as she watched Alex climb the stairs.

They all went to the Cafe just like Alex had said, A girl went to the back where Miyuki was "Miyuki someone is here to see you" She said. Miyuki looked up she looked stress "Could you tell them I'm busy at the moment?" She asked. The girl nodded as she went back out front. Miyuki then heard Alex speak which Miyuki jumped up from the table and flew into Alex's arms. Alex smiled as she held her close Miyuki then took her to the back.

"I'm sorry Alex, I'm so sorry" Miyuki said Alex smiled "I'm sorry as well, I didn't mean to say all those things yesterday" She said. "Sara's parents are suing the Cafe, I don't have enough money to get a lawyer, and I don't know what to do" Miyuki said. Alex held her close "I see, well I'm going to work double time and we will get you a lawyer" She said.

"I'm going to go back out front get some food with the kids" Alex said. Miyuki nodded "Cheer up baby, we won't lose this" Alex said, Miyuki smiled as she kissed her "I will now that I know your safe" She said. Alex went out the others had already ordered so she ordered and took a seat with them. Nagisa sat there thinking she heard her phone go off and she looked at the message.

~Hey going to the Cafe with dad to get lunch if you want I'll stop by the house~ Nagisa smiled as she texted back ~You don't have to do that Alex took us out for lunch were at the Cafe she made up with Miyuki~ Nagisa sent. Just then Shizuma and Hiro entered he looked at Alex "Mind if we eat with you?" He asked. "Not at all Mr. Hanazono" Alex replied.

After they ordered they sat with Alex Hiro looked at Alex "Do you know Sara's parents called, they said you were into drugs and you had stolen some money from them" He said. Alex looked up "I don't even know Sara's parents and I can tell you I don't do drugs" She said. Hiro nodded "I know I can tell, I think they want me to fire you though" He said. Alex sat there "That's it, First their suing Miyuki and now they want to get me fired" She said.

Jackie looked up "That bitch" Jackie said "She's causing all this drama" She said. Alex. Hiro and Nagisa looked at her "Explain" Alex said. Jackie sighed "Sara wanted be to get back with her, but I ... I chose to be with Sumei" She said. Hiro nodded "I see what's happening" He said. Alex nodded "She's trying to get revenge for you choosing Sumei" She said.

"Mr. Hanazono, I know you told me I shouldn't do double shifts but I need to pull some, Miyuki doesn't have the money for a lawyer and on top of that I don't want to see the Café shut down" Alex said. Hiro nodded "I have known Miyuki for a long time now; I will help her with this, Plus I really like this Café best place to get some coffee and lunch" He said.

A/N: Okay not a lot of action in this chapter but it was something different. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but the title is Election time! Oh yes the song that Sumei is playing and singing is called Scaretale by Nightwish its off their newest album IMAGINAERUM


	4. Election Time!

The Etoile competition was heating up; Jackie had been doing everything in her power to be ready. She was sitting in her room looking down at her wrists, ever since she had learned that Miyuki was getting sued so much more pressure had been put on her family. Alex was working every minute of everyday it seemed. Miyuki was busy looking for lawyers and Shizuma and Nagisa had been helping her. Sumei was currently out with her mother so it left Jackie alone.

Jackie felt so much frustration that she screamed, but it didn't help nothing helped it seemed. She closed her eyes she wanted to cut so badly but she promised Alex and Miyuki she wouldn't do it anymore. But could she keep that promise? She screamed again and then jumped up, she had to get away out of the house she needed air. Jackie had changed from her school uniform into a longs sleeve black shirt and some jeans, she just went walking around she ended up at the Café.

She sat down in a booth and closed her eyes, why did she come here she didn't know she just started to walk and this was her destination. "Can I get you anything?" A woman's voice said, Jackie looked up "No I just think I'm having an emotional breakdown, umm actually could I get a tea I don't' care what kind anything" She said. The woman nodded as she went to the back.

Miyuki had been working the kitchen area "I need a tea, the customer said any kind maybe something to calm their nerves, she said she was having an emotional breakdown" The woman said. Miyuki looked up "I'll deliver the tea table or booth?" She asked. "Booth one" The woman said, Miyuki nodded when she the tea was fixed she came out but was surprised to see Jackie.

She sat the tea down and sat down as well "Jackie what's the matter" Miyuki asked. Jackie looked up "I…So much" She said as she broke down crying. Miyuki held her close as Jackie cried into her chest "I can't do this any more Miyuki, I can't. Everything that is happening is my fault. I had to get out of the house I was I was so close to just you know" She said.

Miyuki nodded "Stay right here, I'm going to make a phone call" She said as she quickly got up and went to the back she called Alex. She sighed finding Alex's cell either off or dead. She then called Hiro she knew she would be able to get a hold of him.

"Hello"

"Mr. Hanazono"

"Miyuki what have I told you Hiro please"

"Sorry, Hiro I need to talk to Alex it's urgent"

"Oh course I'll get her immediately"

"…"

"Hello?"

"Alex, I know your working hard but I need you at the Café, Its Jackie"

"I understand, I'll be there immediately"

Alex handed the phone back to Hiro "Mr. Hanazono, I need to go, I know I have like five bikes in the shop but its urgent" she said. Hiro nodded "Go on, Family is important" He said, Alex nodded as she left his office and then left on her motorcycle. Alex rushed to the Café when she entered she seen a sobbing Jackie. She went over and put a hand on her back "Hey what's wrong?" She said as she sat down.

Jackie just couldn't stop crying to tell. Miyuki looked at Alex "Lets go home" She said, Alex nodded. Alex picked Jackie up and put her in Miyuki's car as she followed Miyuki on her bike. Jackie was able to get out of the car where they sat on the couch. Alex held Jackie close as she cried "It's my fault" She said softly.

Alex looked at her "What is sweety?" She asked "The whole Sara thing, If I just went back to her you wouldn't be working yourself to death, Miyuki wouldn't be sued and we wouldn't be in this situation" She said. Alex nodded "I see" She said "I want to die Alex, I want to die" Jackie said. Alex held Jackie tighter "No, don't say that don't ever say that. I love you Jackie, so does Miyuki, Shizuma, Nagisa and Sumei" She said.

"No one blames you for this no one alright, you chose to be happy. I'm proud of you for that, because your happiness means the world to us." Alex said. Miyuki put a hand on Jackie's back "Don't worry we will get through this. I know how Sara plays; this is what she wants from you. Don't you give in your stronger then that" Miyuki said.

Jackie nuzzled into Alex she could hear her heart beating fast "Your heart is beating fast" She whispered. Alex nodded "I don't want to lose you, you and Miyuki mean the world to me, if I ever lost one of you, I would lose myself" Alex replied. Jackie closed her eyes she had been crying so much that she fell asleep. Alex put her in her room and went down stairs. She sat at the bar thinking "I'm scared Miyuki, I don't know what to do" She finally said.

Miyuki nodded "I am too, I don't want to leave Jackie alone anymore, and she told me she was thinking about cutting" She said. Alex looked down, the door opened and Shizuma and Nagisa came in they could tell the mood was serious as they headed to the kitchen. "What's happened?" Shizuma asked, Miyuki looked down Alex looked up "Jackie is having an emotional break down" She said.

"I see, let me guess she blames herself" She said, Alex nodded "Well I have good news, I found a lawyer that will take the case" She said. "How much though?" Miyuki asked "Don't worry, I'm going to cover the cost, you are apart of my family and on top of that how dare they try and tarnish my family name" She said.

"I'll pay you back Shizuma" Alex said, Shizuma shook her head "No, you keep the money, I've already talked to father about this" She said. Alex nodded as she closed her eyes she was exhausted and worried about Jackie. The door opened and Sumei and her mother came in. Alex looked up she had never met Shizuma and Sumei's mother. She was in awe at the woman in front of her she was beautiful she had the long silver hair like Shizuma and her amber eyes were amazing. Alex now knew where the girls their looks from.

She was dressed in blue jeans and a simple blue shirt she seemed to smile looking at Alex. Shizuma giggled and poked Alex in the ribs "Your staring at my mother" She said Alex blushed looking down "Sorry Mrs. Hanazono" She said quickly bowing She seemed to laugh "Oh its quite alright dear, I get that from a lot of people. But please call me Isane, It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you, my husband talks about you all the time" She said.

"It's a pleasure getting to meet you as well" Alex said as she looked at Sumei "Guess who we ran into" Sumei said, Shizuma looked at her sister " I would have to say Sara" She said, Sumei nodded "I had to pull Sumei away before she attacked her" Isane said. Alex nodded "I would have let her go at it but that's just me" She said Isane laughed "I would have but, I didn't want to have to put my daughter into anger management classes it would be hard to teach her" She said.

Jackie came down stairs and Sumei looked up "You've been crying" She said as she looked at Jackie. "Mom, I know you're not working but could you please talk to Jackie for a bit, I think she needs it" Shizuma said. Sumei looked at Shizuma and Shizuma gave her I'll tell ya later look. Isane nodded "Of course, come on Jackie lets go to Sumei's room and tell me what's brothering you" She said

Jackie looked at Alex who nodded and she nodded as they went back upstairs. They sat at the bar drinking coffee as Miyuki explained everything to Sumei "Gah I wish mom would have let me clocked her just one good hit to the face" Sumei said as she looked down at the counter. Miyuki giggled "My Sumei such a temper, you remind me of Shizuma during our first year" She said.

Shizuma blushed "Miyuki" She wined, Nagisa looked up "Oh what happened?" She asked. Miyuki smiled "Well I would tell, but Shizuma might murder me in my sleep why don't you ask her in bed" Miyuki said smiling. Shizuma looked at Miyuki "Oh if I could only murder you in your sleep" She said smiling. "Oh yeah Mom aid she was cooking dinner tonight" Sumei said. Shizuma looked at her "Please tell me that's a joke" She said.

Sumei shook her head "Oh no" Shizuma said. Alex looked at her "Your mom not a good cook?" She asked. Shizuma thought a moment "No mother can cook but, sometimes she is a little crazy you'll just have to see" She said. Alex nodded as they sat there; thirty minutes later Jackie came down the stairs "Umm Mrs. Hanazono wants to speak with you and Miyuki.

Alex nodded as she and Miyuki went into Sumei's room, Isane smiled "First off, I just want to say how delightful it was to talk to Jackie; she is a very strong independent girl. She does have some issues though, and if you two would agree to it, I would like her to see me in a week. That and I would like her to visit our Psychiatrist for some medicine to help her" Isane said.

Alex nodded "Anything as long as it helps" She said. Miyuki nodded "We just want what's best for Jackie" She added. Isane smiled "I wish everyone was like you with some of the teens I see, Jackie loves your two very much and I can tell you love her just as much. Now Sumei's probably already announced I'll be making dinner so I'm going to head to the kitchen" She said smiling.

After an hour Isane came out and smiled "It's done" She said as she led them thought the first course then second. "And for desert I made Chocolate lava cake" She said smiling. Alex was wondering why Shizuma and Sumei said her mother could get over board her food was great. "Who wants desert?" She asked. It seemed no one spoke, so Alex smiled "I'll try the chocolate lave cake" Alex said.

She smiled as she brought her a piece out, Shizuma watched Alex take a bite of the cake. Isane watched as well. Alex jumped from the table and ran into the kitchen and they could hear water running. "Maybe I used to much hot sauce" Isane said. Jackie looked up "Aren't cakes suppose to be ummm sugars and sweet?" She asked. Isane smiled "Yeah, but I wanted it to be different so I make them spicy and hot" She said.

After dinner Isane left, Alex sat on the couch drinking water. Shizuma laughed "I told you" she said. Alex nodded "I don't think I've ever had anything so hot in my life it really did feel like lava" She said. Miyuki laughed as she hugged her "Lets go to bed early" She said giving Alex a wink. Alex smiled "Let's go" She said smiling.

Finally the day for the Election was taking place, Jackie was nervous, not only was today the election but it was the court date for Miyuki. Sumei smiled seeing Jackie "Stop fidgeting" She said as she came over and put a green ribbon on the black tux that Jackie was wearing. Jackie had cut her hair as well it went form her shoulders to her neck. Jackie smiled as she seen the red dress that Sumei was wearing. She had the green ribbon tied to her neck.

They were called to the stage where each couple stood with their partners; everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seats. The competition this year was fierce, Sumei held Jackies hand who seemed to smile. As the envelope was opened it was announced the new Etoile's were Jackie and Sumei. Jackie couldn't believe it she smiled as the student union presidents came forth they placed a necklace on Sumei the chain was gold with a sapphire blue ball. They did the same with Jackie but she noticed the color was ruby red.

Alex and Miyuki were sitting in the court, Alex was in a dress suit as well as Miyuki their Lawyer was a woman with long purple hair and red eyes. She were a dress suit as well "Don't worry we'll win this case" She said. Miyuki nodded as she looked over to see Sara's parents. Her father was tall he had a tan and he was bald. Her mother was shorter with brown hair.

The judge came in and everyone sat down, the judge seemed to look down at them "Okay so lets get things in order the Jacksons are suing Miyuki Rokujo for a cup of coffee with a colt in it correct" He said. The lawyer for the Jackson nodded "That is correct your honor" He said. The judge then looked over to Miyuki and Alex "And it says here that Alex is counter suing for false information and emotional damage for her younger sister" he said.

The female lawyer nodded "That is correct your honor" She replied. "Alright let's call up our first witness" He said. The lawyer for Miyuki and Alex stood up and called up Sara.

"Sara can you tell us about the Cafe shop tell us about your ordeal"

"After school I went to the Café, I order a coffee to go. I was walking home when I took a drink and the bolt slipped into my mouth"

"Can you describe the bolt for us?"

"I can but I can show it to you as well"

Sara then took the bolt out of her pocket and handed it to the lawyer, she nodded "You are free to go, If I may your honor I would like to call Miyuki up" She said. The judge nodded and Miyuki took the stand.

"Ms. Rokujo tell us about that day please"

"It was a typical day, we had customers regularly and it gets busy when school is let out because a lot of the students stop by for coffee or tea"

"Can you tell me who normally works this hour?

"It depends how busy we are but on this day I was working"

"Do you believe that a bolt could have fallen from the Coffee machine?"

"No I do not believe it could have"

"No more questions your honor" She said. Miyuki left the stand and sat back down she was quite nervous. "The next person I would like to call is Hibiki Young" The woman said. The judge nodded as a man that looked to be in this late thirties took the stand.

"Mr. Young, can you tell us about the coffee dispenser that you installed in the Café?"

"Uh yes, the coffee disperser is the top of its kind it's a best seller among shops"

"What makes the coffee dispenser so special?

"Certainly the coffee disperser is a first of its kind it runs on steam, its taking old technology making it new"

"Mr. Young, do you believe that a bolt could have slipped into the coffee?"

"No it's impossible because of the design no bolts are used"

She nodded "No more questions your honor" She said. It went back and fourth and then it went to Alex's case. Alex was called to the stand where she took a seat.

"Ms. Silver it says here that you are counter suing for false statements told to your boss and for emotional damage done to your younger sister"

"That is correct"

"What statements were said to your boss?"

"The Jackson accused me of stealing money form them and doing drugs"

"Ms. Silver have you ever met the Jacksons?"

"No, not until today"

"Did your boss give you a drug test after this?"

"Yes he did"

"What were the results?"

"The test showed that nothing was in my system"

"Ms. Silver have you ever done drugs"

"No"

"Tell us Ms. Silver why are you suing for the emotional damages for your sister"

"My younger sister was abused by my father and her step mother, we won her in court and we moved here. Since this incident she has been very sick to her nerves"

"Why is she sick to her nerves Ms. Silver?"

"My younger sister feels this is her fault"

"Why is that?"

"My younger sister use to date Sara, Sara broke up with her and asked her to come back. My sister said no and that evening Sara found the colt in her coffee"

"I see so your sister did not choose to be with Sara. It also says that your sister is now seeing a therapist who is it?"

"That would be Isane Hanazono"

After that Alex left the stand and the lawyer handed a paper to the bailiff to hand to the judge "Your honor this is a statement that we received about Ms. Silver sister from the Theorist" He nodded as he read over it "WE will meet back in an hour to give the verdict" He said.

An hour had passed and the judge came back "Has the jury found a verdict?" The judge asked. A young woman stood up "Yes we have your honor. We the Jury find that the case Rokujo and the Jackson to be in Favor of Ms. Rokujo that all evidence was false. We the Jury are also in favor Of Ms. Silver and that the Jackson should be held account of all charges and should pay the damages caused for the trouble of Ms. Silver and her sister"

The judge smiled and hit his gavel "Case closed the Jackson will pay for damages cause by both parties" He said. Miyuki and Alex smiled they were glad to get out of the court house. Shizuma and Hiro were there as well "I knew you two would win" Shizuma said smiling, Miyuki nodded "I'm just glad its over" She said as she looked at the time "Lets go home and make dinner I wonder how the election went" She said.

When they arrived home they started dinner, Isane was there was well, but Alex persuaded her to teach her how to play Piano as Miyuki and Shizuma started dinner. Sumei had called Shizuma telling her they were going to walk home. Jackie smiled as she held Sumei's hand "We did it" She said, Sumei nodded "We did I knew we could" She said smiling as they were near the house.

In an alley way someone grabbed Sumei and Jackie, Jackie looked around and they were surrounded by woman all in black leather. "You must be the pest we've heard about" The tallest one said taking out a blade "This shouldn't be to hard" She said, Jackie looked at Sumei and then to the woman, she didn't know if she could fight in a dress but she would if she had too.

"You must be talking about Sara she's the pest and it's actually quite sad that a whole gang of woman have to take care of two girls" Jackie said as she dropped her satchel. The woman seemed to glare as she rushed Jackie, Jackie watched her and she when she went to attack she hit her hard in the stomach sending her back. Jackie picked up the knife that she dropped and smiled "Nice toy" She said.

The other were mad as they all brought out knifes. "Sumei get out of here" Jackie said. Sumei looked at Jackie and nodded as she ran to the house. Jackie started to fight the girls off they might have been older and intimidating but they fought like sissy's. Sumei bound through the door everyone looked up "I need help, Jackie is in trouble" She said.

Jackie had finished the fight with the women she sent them running which made her smile when she turned though she felt something sharp enter her stomach once, twice and then again. "Such a tragedy, but then again it's what you get you little bitch" Sara said as she kicked Jackie to the ground. Jackie was bleeding bad as she looked up to Sara who was only smiling.

"I was doing some research it seemed Shizuma's partner died of an illness, lets repeat that except I'm going to be the one who kills you" Sara said as she brought the knife up. Sara didn't seeing it coming as she was tackled from the side by Sumei. The knife she had had been knocked away and Sumei was pounding on her face with her fist

A/N Done ^^ this chapter was fun to write and yes I'll leaving you with a cliff hanger why? Because I'm evil Next chapter The Crow, The Owl, and The Dove.


	5. Recovery

Alex and Miyuki were the first to arrive at the alley way, Alex seen Jackie "JACKIE" She screamed as she rushed to her side, she looked at her stomach she was bleeding bad. Alex took off her over shirt putting it on the wound as she applied pressure. Miyuki was calling the police and an ambulance Shizuma pulled Sumei off Sara whose face was bloody. Jackie was starting to breathe hard now "Stay with me Jackie" Alex said. She looked over at Alex and smiled "I love you" She said as she closed her eyes.

"MIYUKI" Alex screamed, Miyuki rushed over "No pulse" She said, Miyuki then started to try and revive her. The paramedics arrived a second later where they took Jackie. Sumei watched as they tore the top of the dress off to revive her. They were able to on the first try Alex and Miyuki went with them. When the cops showed up Sumei told them everything, then she Shizuma, Nagisa, Hiro and Isane rushed to the hospital.

Sumei was crying into Shizuma's shoulder, Shizuma held her "Everything is going to be okay" She said softly. "This was suppose to be a happy day, we won… god if I had just asked you to pick us up this wouldn't have happened" She said. Shizuma thought of what she could say "Don't say that you didn't know this would happen and neither did Jackie" She said.

Once at the hospital they found Miyuki and Alex sitting in the waiting room. They went over and Alex looked up "She's in surgery, it's really bad" She said. They sat down, Sumei looked dead to the world as they sat there, she hated hospitals she closed her eyes and started to cry again. Alex looked at her and pulled her close "Don't cry" She said softly. "Jackie is hurt, if I had stayed she might not have been. If I had called for someone to pick us up we would have been fine" She said.

Alex held her close "You know, no one knows the future, you had no idea this would happen. Jackie didn't want to see you hurt" Alex said, Sumei cried into her chest Shizuma stood up she went outside she had to for the sake of not crying. Miyuki followed her "Are you alright?" She asked softly, Shizuma turned "I'm fine, I just… Sumei this is so much on her." She said.

"What's wrong Alex said it's bad?" She said. Miyuki sighed "The knife did a lot of damage it hit a major artery, that's all the paramedics told us" She said. Shizuma nodded as she went back inside she found Sumei clutched to Alex. She wanted to be there for her sister but she knew Alex could comfort her better.

Hours passed and no news. Sumei had her eyes closed her head rested against Shizuma's shoulder. A female doctor came out "You must be here for Jackie, She is fine, we had to remove her gallbladder, spleen and appendix, and her intestines were damaged as well. We've repaired all we can. I suggest she stay home from school for a while, while everything heals and she will need to be on a liquid diet for a few weeks as well" She said.

"Follow me you can see her she just awoke from surgery" She said. They all followed her to a room where Jackie was lying in a bed she looked over and smiled at them "Hey" She said weakly. They all seemed to smile as they went over to the bed. "How are you feeling kiddo?" Alex asked.

"I feel okay I guess" Jackie replied, she seen Sumei and smiled "I'm going to be okay" She said. Sumei nodded as she cried again as she sat next to the bed. Jackie held her hand "I'm sorry you're hurt, if I had only asked Shizuma to drive, If I hadn't had left..." Sumei was cut off. "I wanted to walk home with you today, holding hands, and I didn't want to see you get hurt"

"I love you so much Sumei, I'd throw myself in front of a car for you" Jackie said softly. Jackie brought Sumei's hand up and kissed it "You would be really proud of us Miyuki we won, were the new Etoile's" Jackie said. Miyuki smiled and nodded "I am proud of you both of you" She said as she put her hand on Jackie's head.

Alex smiled "You should get some rest, the doctors want to keep you over night" She said. Jackie nodded she looked at Sumei "You'll have to act alone till I get back to school" She said softly. Sumei nodded "I will don't worry about that" She said smiling. Jackie nodded Sumei stood up and kissed Jackie on the lips. Jackie smiled kissing her back.

A few days had passed Jackie was sitting on her bed reading a book; she wasn't allowed to do much. She sat the book down and walked down stairs where she got a glass of water and sat at the bar, Shizuma, Alex, and Miyuki took turns watching her through the week today Shizuma was home.

Jackie was drinking the water when she watched Shizuma come in with some groceries. She smiled seeing Jackie "How are you feeling?" She asked as she sat the groceries on the bar. Shizuma then took out a white medicine bottle and took out two pills handing them to Jackie.

She then took out some butterscotch pudding handing one to Jackie "Eat and take your medicine then I'll take your appointment with mother" She said Jackie nodded as she took the medicine and eating the pudding. She then started to help put groceries away "You don't need to do that" Shizuma said. Jackie nodded, when she tried to help with anything they got onto her. "I'm sorry I just want to help" Jackie said.

Shizuma smiled "I know, but since you did help me out when were done were going to get you some ice cream, Miyuki said yesterday you wanted some. And I totally forgot to pick you up some" She said. Jackie smiled "That sounds good" She said smiling as she went upstairs. Jackie then brushed her hair and went downstairs where she sat in Shizumas car as she drove.

"Text me when your done, I'm going to go check on something" Shizuma said. Jackie nodded as she went inside she signed in and paid her due then she waited. The door opened and she seen Isane and she smiled as she was brought back to her office. This was her first appointment at her office, it was a small like room the walls were painted a beautiful gold color.

Jackie took a seat and Insane smiled "So how are you feeling Jackie?" She asked. Jackie shrugged "To tell you the truth I feel kind of numb, I mean I really can't do anything at the moment. I stay in my room and read till Sumei comes home and then we talk. But other then that bored out of my mind" She said.

"Tell me how do you feel about the attack, I mean what was going through your mind?" She asked. Jackie thought a moment "My mind was making sure Sumei was okay" Jackie said softly looking down. Isane nodded "Did the fight bring back memories of when you were abused?" She asked. Jackie shook her head "No, I mean my step father and mother were violent but the attack was different."

"It hurt more knowing that my ex wanted to kill me. It hurts knowing that she wanted Sumei to feel the same pain Shizuma did when she lost Kaori. It makes me feel angry as well. That she would lie about the bolt and her parents tried to get Alex fired. It drains me thinking of all this" Jackie said looking at Isane. Isane nodded "How's your depression been?" She asked.

Jackie thought a moment "I dunno, I stay in bed, I only read and surf the net and homework" She replied. Insane nodded "Any thoughts about cutting?" Jackie shook her head "No, and I'm thankful for that" She said as she closed her eyes she felt drained. Isane smiled "You seem really tired" She said softly.

Jackie nodded "With all the medicine in my system if I don't keep my mind occupied then I sleep, I'm scared to sleep so much" She replied. Isane nodded "I see, but sleep is good for the body especially a healing one." Isane said. Jackie nodded "I just don't' want the others to think I'm lazy" She said.

Isane smiled "They won't think your lazy sweety your body has had it rough sleeping will help heal it, they understand I know it" She said. Jackie nodded as they talked about other topics for the rest of the hour. Jackie texted Shizuma once she was done. When she picked her up they went for ice cream.

When they got home Sumei was there, she smiled as she hugged Jackie. Jackie smiled as well it was the weekend so they could spend time together. They went up to Jackie's room. Shizuma smiled and started to make dinner, Nagisa was helping her.

A/N: This chapter is done not exactly where I wanted to end it but I want Jackie better like now so yeah. The next chapter will be up soon


	6. My Heart is Broken

It was the first day back for Jackie and honestly she was happy to be back and to start her duties as Etoile. The world felt right again to her, Miyuki was doing business, Alex was working and everyone seemed to be happy. She and Sumei were tending the flowers at the moment and She smiled "It's so beautiful I can't believe were tending flowers here" She said softly. Sumei smiled "I know I'm glad to be doing this with you" She said.

"It feels good to get to do something I mean at home no one would let me help as least I can do this" Jackie said. Sumei smiled "No one wanted to see you in pain and that smile makes you look gorgeous I might add." She said. "Well it feels good to be back" Jackie said after they tended the flowers they went home. Miyuki was home which shocked them "Is everything okay?" Sumei asked

"Everything is fine I just took the day off" Miyuki said. "Plus I'm making dinner for everyone" She said. "Alright" Jackie said as she they went to their rooms to help with the homework. Alex came in and smiled she kissed Miyuki and went up stairs to shower. She came downstairs and helped Miyuki cook. Shizuma came in with Nagisa she had been taking Nagisa around to different colleges that day.

At dinner they started to talk about different topics "Lets go some where this summer" Shizuma said. "But where would we go?" Miyuki asked. "I dunno what do you guys think Sumei, Jackie?" She asked. Jackie shrugged then thought a moment "We could go to the beach or something?" She said.

"Beach sounds fun but where?" Shizuma asked. "We should go to Emerald Isle back in America it's a great beach" Alex said. "Oh I've wanted to go there, so much to do as well" Shizuma said. "That sounds fun" Nagisa said "Maybe we can get mother and father to go as well I think they would love it I mean if it's okay with you" Shizuma said. "Sounds like a plan" Alex said smiling.

After that Shizuma and Nagisa headed for their rooms so did Alex and Miyuki. Sumei and Jackie sat out and played a little on the piano Sumei was teaching Jackie. Jackie was catching on quickly and she found a new hobby. "You're doing great" Sumei said smiling at Jackie "Thanks this is more fun then I thought and I have a great teacher"

She said kissing Sumei on the lips.

"We should head to bed" Sumei said smiling at little. Jackie nodded "Only if you sleep with me tonight" She said. Sumei was shocked but nodded "I would like that" She said. Alex was lying next to Miyuki who was reading a book. "So what do you think about going back to America for a vacation?" She asked softly. Miyuki looked up from her book "I kind of miss America to tell you the truth" She said.

Alex was surprised "Really now, Well I don't think I could find a job back there" Alex said. Miyuki smiled "I love it here if you must know but what about you do you like it here?" She asked. Alex smiled "I love it and so does Jackie that's all that matters to me" She said. "Plus If we leave we would break hearts and I don't want that" She said. Miyuki nodded "Sumei and Jackie are like Shizuma and Nagisa they truly love each other."

In the morning Miyuki drove the girls to school and then went off to work. School was boring for the most part but being the Etoile they had to keep their grades up. The most exciting part was tending the flowers. Sumei smiled watching Jackie she worked so diligently. School would be over soon and then summer would be there and they would have some fun at the beach.

Jackie walked over with a pot of flowers "Look at these their so beautiful" Jackie said. Sumei laughed "All the flowers are beautiful and we have to keep them like this are you excited about summer?" She asked. "You mean the two weeks we get free from Etoile duties yes" She replied smiling. After they tended the flowers they walked home they walked into the house and saw Nagisa and Shizuma in a kissing session.

"Get a room you two wait are you two cooking and making out at the same time" Sumei said. Shizuma jumped up "We had a room till you two showed up" She said smiling sticking her tongue out. Sumei laughed as she and Jackie went to their rooms. Alex came in and sighed "What's wrong Alex?" Shizuma asked. "Oh nothing just one of the new guys can't fix a bike worth crap I've had to go back and re do everything.

"He needs the job but he doesn't know what he's doing what am I suppose to tell you father" She asked grabbing an apple taking a bite out of it. Shizuma looked at her "You should tell him the truth even if it hurts" She said. Alex nodded and then the door opened and Miyuki came in. Miyuki smiled and kissed Alex on the lips "Hey baby good day?" She asked.

Miyuki nodded "Great day I'm thinking about expanding the coffee house putting a new one at the tip of town since I'm getting a lot of customers form there" She said. Alex smiled "Then it is a good day" She said. Dinner was done and everyone sat down to eat. Nagisa and Shizuma were talking about the wedding since it was getting close and everything was filled.

Miyuki looked at Alex she wondered if Alex would ever propose to her she hoped. Miyuki smiled as Alex smiled at her giving her a look and then dropped her chop sticks "How clumsy of me" She said as she got up she got down on one knee and took out a box "Miyuki Rokujo will you have the honor in marrying me?" Alex asked. Miyuki was in shock as she sat there.

Shizuma poked her and she snapped out of it "Yes" She said. Sumei and Jackie smiled Alex had told them she had been planning to propose soon. "I've already talked to your father about it, he approves of it" Alex said. Miyuki was shocked "Really" She said. Alex nodded "Your mother wasn't so thrilled but your father was especially since I work under Shizumas dad" She said.

"My mother will never accept my happiness" Miyuki said, Shizuma looked down "Hey at least your dad does and this marriage will be a happy one" She said. Jackie nodded "It will and if I'm good enough I might be able to play the piano march" She said. "Oh no you're going to be my ring girl" Alex said. "Sumei can play the wedding march" Shizuma said. Sumei nodded "I've always wanted to do it" She said.

"Then I think you should" Miyuki said smiling looking at Sumei. "It's going to be great Shizuma and Nagisa getting married and then Miyuki and Alex" Jackie said. They all seemed to nod "Why don't you guys go to bed Sumei and I can do dishes" Jackie said. The couples smiled and went up on the offer leaving the two to do dishes. Sumei didn't mind as long as she and Jackie spent time together.

After dishes they went up to Jackie's room and they lay down with each other. They could hear the others in their love making sessions which made Jackie blush. "Still not use to it love?" Sumei asked "Not really it's going to take a lot to just brush it off" She said softly as Sumei kissed her. Jackie kissed her back and the two started a love making session of their own.

In the morning Jackie woke up she smiled seeing a sleeping Sumei beside her cuddled up to her. It was the weekend which made her smile it meant no school. She wondered who else was up but didn't care since she would stay there till Sumei woke. It didn't take long for Sumei to wake so they went down stairs they found Alex sipping coffee she would be leaving for work soon.

"Hey you two I didn't expect you up till late" She said smiling. "The early bird catches the worm" Jackie said smiling as she sat down. Sumei nodded as she sat next to her "Getting ready to go to work?" She asked. "Yep I have reports to turn in today" Alex said as she got up and left for work. Once at work Alex started to fill out her reports and then she went to Hiro's office knocking on his door. He opened and smiled "Alex just the woman I wanted to see" He said.

"I heard you proposed to Miyuki" He said, Alex nodded "I did and she accepted" Alex said smiling "Oh I brought you the reports in" She said. He smiled "Ah thank you I have to see how my workers are doing" He said as he looked at the reports he then looked up "So how is Hajji doing?" He asked, Alex looked down "About Hajji he tries he really does but he's not really cut out for repairing bikes he might be good at painting though since we worked in a garage" She said.

He nodded "Well let's put him to the test then" He said. Alex nodded as she told Hajji to go back to paint and paint the bikes. When his first bike came out she was impressed and started to fix it. He might not have been a good mechanic but he was an excellent painter. At break time he came over "Alex can I talk to you?" He asked, Alex nodded "Of course what is it?" She asked. "Thanks for switching me I was miserable working on the bikes I can't work on them and we both know that but I can paint thank you" He said.

Alex smiled "It's nothing" She said smiling as she sipped her coffee. Jackie and Sumei were working on the Piano when the door opened they were surprised to see Miyuki "Everything okay?" Jackie asked. "Oh yes I'm just going to call my father and ask him about a building see what he thinks. Plus the coffee shop can run without me" She said. They nodded as they went back to Piano Sumei was playing the wedding march and Jackie was watching.

"You're amazing" She finally said after Sumei stopped playing. Sumei smiled "It's not that hard love" She said. Jackie kissed her on the lips and smiled "Still you're amazing" She said. After that they made some lunch and sat at the table just chit chatting. It wasn't long before Alex was home she decided to make dinner for them. She took a quick shower and started to make dinner.

Miyuki was on the phone with her father and he seemed thrilled she was going to open up another coffee shop. After she got off the phone with him she went downstairs to help make dinner which Alex wouldn't let her help. She pouted and sat on the couch she turned on the TV and watched the news. Shizuma and Nagisa came down and joined her, Sumei and Alex had went to their rooms to work on some french since exams were coming up.

Alex smiled "Dinner is done" She announced as she went to get the kids. They came down and everyone started to eat. It was a quiet dinner which was strange. "Okay I know I didn't poison the food what's up with everyone being so quiet" Alex said. Miyuki smiled "I think were all just exhausted" She said. Shizuma and Nagisa nodded. Just then there was a call on Miyuki's cell she excused herself and left.

Alex was eating when she watched Miyuki bolt from the door "I have to leave I'll be at the hospital if you need me" She said as she grabbed her keys and left. Everyone just watched and wondered what had happened. "Maybe I should go with her" Alex said as she got up and followed on her bike. Miyuki was speeding which was rare for Miyuki.

Once at the hospital Miyuki bolted through the door. Alex was behind her "Baby what's wrong?" She asked. Miyuki looked up she looked shocked "Alex you came with me?" She asked. "You left in a hurry I was worried" Alex said "My parents were in a car accident my mother is in ICU" She said. Alex nodded as they walked in. They found ICU and found the room. In the room was a man dressed in a business suit he was short with short spiky brown hair.

"Dad" Miyuki said going over to him, he looked up and smiled "Miyuki I'm glad you made it" He said. "I would have gotten here faster but I had to be stopped at a red light" She said. Alex nodded "This must be Alex it's nice to finally get to meet you" He said. "Its nice to meet you as well how is Mrs. Rokujo" She said. He looked down and shook his head "Not good they don't know if she'll make it though the night" He said.

Miyuki's jaw dropped "It happened so fast someone ran the light and smashed right into the side where your mother was sitting" He said. "Miyuki" The woman spoke Alex looked over she was bandaged and looked to be in bad shape. "I'm here Mother" She said. Going over to her Mrs. Rokujo took her hand. "I'm sorry for being so harsh on you for not accepting you. I accept you now my daughter" She said.

"Shhhh don't speak mother" Miyuki said, "I want to say I love you you're my baby girl" She said and then the heart monitor went flat. Miyuki was crying and so was Mr. Rokujo a doctor came in and tried to revive her but it wasn't working. After a few minutes he stopped working. Alex just stood there and then put her arms around Miyuki who clung to her "She was so hard on me, but I still loved her" She said. "I know sweet heart" Alex said keeping her close.

They left the hospital once back home Alex broke the news as Miyuki went to shower. Everyone was quiet this was a hard time. Alex went to her room and she found Miyuki in bed crying she lay next to her keeping her close. Miyuki turned and started to cry into Alex's chest. Shizuma was sipping coffee she had a blank stare in her eyes. She had known the family for a long time this was a loss for her as well. Even though she never got along with Miyuki's mother it was still a loss.

In the morning it was quiet no one spoke as they watched Miyuki descend the stairs with Alex "I'm going with Miyuki to her home" Alex said "I've called your father already he knows I won't be at work for a few days" Alex said. Shizuma nodded as she watched them leave. Sumei and Jackie sat there at the bar looking down at their cereal it seemed no one was eating. "Eat up girls you need it exams are soon" Shizuma said.

They both nodded and started to eat everyone was quiet. Nagisa broke the silence "I think we should buy flowers for the funeral" She finally spoke. Shizuma nodded "That's a wonderful idea and I know it will help with comfort." She said. After they ate the girls returned to their rooms to work. After a few ours they stopped they just couldn't focus.

"I feel for Miyuki" Sumei said, Jackie nodded "So do I, it must be so hard on her" She said. Shizuma knocked on the door and then came in "I'm going out for a bit do you two want to come?" She asked. Jackie shook her head "I'll stay" She said. Sumei shook her head as well "I think I'm going to make some tea I can't really concentrate" She said. Shizuma nodded "I won't be long then" She said as she left.

Miyuki was driving home it was quiet in the car. Alex didn't know what to say because she didn't know what Miyuki was feeling. "How are you this morning" Alex finally said breaking the silence. "I feel numb" She replied softly "If I think about it I want to cry, and I don't want to cry right now" She said softly. Alex nodded and held her free hand giving it a squeeze.

When they arrived at the Rokujo family home Alex was amazed the house was huge. Once out of the car Alex grabbed their things and Miyuki knocked on the door a maid opened it and smiled "We've been expecting the both of you" She said as she opened the door opened a little wider for them. Miyuki went up the stairs and Alex followed her to a room "This is my old room" She whispered as she turned on the light. Alex put the bags down and was in awe it was a beautiful teal color with a queen size bed.

Miyuki went over to the bed and just dropped into it she was exhausted. Alex came over and lay next to her holding her close she could tell Miyuki was crying again. "Why do I cry so much all she did was give me hell" Miyuki said in between sobs. "Because all in all she was your mother and you did love her" Alex said softly rubbing her back.

Miyuki had fallen asleep and Alex lay there with her she was starving so she got up quietly not to wake Miyuki and left the room. She had no idea where to go and then seen Mr. Rokujo. He motioned her over and she went "Let me give you a tour I guess Miyuki is asleep" He said softly. Alex nodded "Yes Sir" She said softly as he gave her a tour. "I'm about to have some lunch would you care to join me?" He asked.

"Of course I would join you I was actually looking for the kitchen when you motioned me over" She said. He nodded as he gave a brief tour and then they went to the dinning room and had lunch served. "How is my dear Miyuki doing?" He asked once lunch had been served and they were eating. Alex looked up "Her heart is broken" She said softly.

He nodded "I knew she would take it hard her mother was hard on her but she loved her and the same with Miyuki." He said. Alex nodded "I would have loved to meet you under different circumstances" She said softly. "So would have I" he said. "Have you two thought anymore on the wedding?" He asked. Alex shook her head "No Sir" She said. "I'm going to make sure it's a day my daughter and you both remember for the rest of your lives" He said. "Her mother would want that" He said.

Alex nodded as she finished eating after that she excused herself and went back to the room. There she found Miyuki up "How are you feeling after some sleep?" She asked. Miyuki smiled weakly" Better" She said. Alex moved close to her and hugged her "I love you" She whispered. "I love you too and need you more than anything at the moment" She said. Alex nodded "I'm here for you" She said keeping her close.

Jackie was lying on the bed reading a book she couldn't focus to save her life as she went downstairs Sumei was drinking tea. "There is more tea if you want some" She said softly. Jackie nodded getting a cup taking a seat she sipped the tea and smiled it had a great taste to it. "I tried reading and couldn't" She said. Sumei nodded "Your worried about Miyuki" She said "I am, Miyuki is like a mother to me and well I hate seeing her like this" She said.

A/N And that's the end of this chapter


	7. Waiting Game

Soon it was the day of the funeral everyone was there Jackie and Sumei had gotten permission form the nun to leave early to go to the funeral. Alex was there with Miyuki she held her close, Miyuki was done crying she couldn't cry anymore. After the service everyone returned home it was quiet there. No one seemed to dare speak "Some one please say something" Miyuki said the silence killing her.

Shizuma looked at the time "I think its time to make dinner" She said softly everyone seemed to nod. Miyuki was the first to get up "I'll make dinner tonight" She said. "And we'll help" Shizuma said standing up. Everyone nodded Miyuki smiled and gave a gentle nod as she went to wash her hands. Everyone was helping out and chit-chat about school and work.

Once dinner was done they all sat down and started to eat it was quiet again. Miyuki didn't mind this time since they were all eating and enjoying the meal. That night Miyuki was lying in bed she was glad it was all over and she was enjoying the thought of work. Alex lay next to her and smiled kissing her on the lips "Your smiling again I've missed that" She said.

"And I've missed your lips" She said smiling kissing her back. After a little bit of fun they fell asleep. Sumei was sleeping with Jackie they had just got done with making out and Sumei was fast asleep. Jackie held her close smiling everyone was in lifting spirits again. In the morning they woke up and went to school.

Alex was sipping coffee at work as she had taken a break she was sitting there when Hiro came up "Alex my girl I need your help on something" He said. Alex looked up "What would that be sir?" She asked. "I need you to design a bike for Isane she said she wanted to ride with me but didn't like any of the designs I had" He said.

"I looked at your recently found resume and seen you had a design class" He said. Alex nodded "I do but I never thought it would amount to much what is she looking for?" She asked. "I'm not sure she won't tell me that's why I want you to design one and I'll show it to her" He said. Alex nodded "I can do it" She said looking at him. He smiled "Just what I wanted to hear" He said.

Jackie and Sumei were in the greenhouse tending flowers Spica had an up coming equestrian meet and they were getting flowers ready for their success. Sumei smiled as she watched Jackie work "You've gotten really good at this I'm surprised" She said. Jackie only smiled "Well I have a great teacher where did you learn from?" She asked. "Shizuma she's very fond of flowers and wants to open up a flower shop" She said.

"Then why doesn't she I mean she could but she has all those classes and then she's working for your father" She said. Sumei nodded "She's thinking about it after she finishes college as something to do till dad hands the business over to her" She said.

Miyuki was checking on plans for the new coffee shop everything was ordered and in waiting she was preparing tea when she heard her cell go off it was her father.

"Father"

"Miyuki I think its time for you to learn the family business"

"Are you serious I thought you weren't going to retire till a few more years?"

"I know but after the death of your mother I think I should we both know I'm not in the best of health"

"Alright do you want me to close the coffee shops?"

"No that can be a side business I want you at the house tomorrow to start"

"Alright I'll be there"

Miyuki was surprised from everything as she stood there she quickly finished the order and brought it out. She continued working thinking about the Rokujo business they owned inns everywhere across Japan and they were top quality.

Shizuma was busy filing away when she watched her father walk by with a grin on his face. "Something good happen?" She asked looking at him handing him a cup of hot coffee. "Yep Alex agreed to designs your mothers bike" He said. She was surprised "But you know no design will work she loved her old bike" She said. "I know but Alex is the best I'm sure she'll come up with a design" He said.

A month passed and Alex sighed this was hopeless she had come up with fifty designs and Isane had liked none of them. Plus Miyuki had been away for a month to learn the family business and she missed her lover. Shizuma came in with a picture "Here this was my mothers old bike she loved it and I don't think she could stand a new one" She said.

"Plus I know your frustrated" She said, Alex smiled taking the photo "I have an idea" She said smiling as she started to draw out a basic design and added little things here and there. Shizuma watched her "You're amazing why didn't you go for a degree in design?" She asked. Alex smiled "I love working on bikes and I'm making sure this design is perfect" She said.

Sumei and Jackie were playing on the piano Nagisa was watching them and smiling Jackie had picked up on the piano fast. "Let's make dinner I hear Miyuki is coming home tonight" Sumei said. Jackie nodded as she stopped playing and they made dinner. Nagisa helped them. Thirty minutes passed and the three had dinner made. Shizuma was heading downstairs with Alex and smiled they were going to make dinner.

The front door opened and Miyuki came in Alex smiled going over giving her a long kiss. "Miss me?" Miyuki asked. Alex smiled "More then you could imagine" She said as she kissed her again. "Well how did it go?" Alex asked. "At the end of this month I will have fully taken over" Miyuki said. "Wow you learn fast" Alex said. "Come sit dinner is made" Jackie said smiling as she gave Miyuki a hug.

Everyone sat down and chatted over dinner, after dinner Alex excused herself and went back to drawing. Shizuma and Miyuki were sipping coffee "So she's been drawing bikes all month for you mother?" She said. Shizuma nodded "Yep and I finally found an old picture of moms old bike so now she is drawing away" She said. Miyuki smiled "I missed you all so bad but father wanted me to take over" She said.

"Its alright Miyuki but you better give Alex some stupendous sex tonight or she might go crazy the first few nights I thought she would never fall asleep" She said. Miyuki smiled "I plan on it" She said as she finished her coffee she went up stairs and watched Alex she was drawing like a mad women. "Come to bed with me?" Miyuki asked. "Just in a little bit I want to get this perfect" Alex replied.

Miyuki smiled and went over giving her a long kiss, "On second thought the drawing can wait I'm off tomorrow" She said kissing her back as the two went to bed. In the morning Alex called Isane over with Hiro. She sat there sipping coffee she was exhausted from last night but loved it. They knocked on the door and she opened it "You look awful" Isane said and then put a hand over her mouth.

"Its alright I wanted you to see this" Alex said handing her the design, Isane looked over the design and she seen her eyes grow wide "It's amazing" She said. Alex smiled that's exactly what she wanted to hear "Thank you it was all Shizuma though she found a picture of your old bike. I took the original design and added in new parts" She said.

Isane hugged her "Thank you Alex I know this took you all month I'm so sorry for being so picky" She said. Alex smiled hugging her back "Its all good you want a bike that is you I understand it but I didn't know you could ride" She said. Isane chuckled "That's how I met Hiro I was on my bike and he was on his" She said. "So you too weren't in an arranged marriage?" Alex asked.

"Heavens no were we were it was the day we were suppose to meet our mothers and fathers were furious at us for running off on our bikes. When we met it was love at first sight it was a gift from above that it was our partners our mother and fathers wanted us to be. That's why we never gave Shizuma or Sumei an arranged marriage we believe love should be a factor" She said.

"What happened to your bike if I may ask?" Isane sighed "I sold it when Shizuma was born I couldn't ride with her she was to precious and the thought of wrecking with her on it scared me" She said. Alex nodded "Well now you just have to get the parts and I will personally assemble it" She said.

Isane smiled and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek "Your just a sweet heart" She said. Alex blushed a little "It's just I want this bike to be perfect for you" She said. "And I know it will be" Alex said. After that they left she was grateful for the picture She sat there with closed eyes and then felt lips touch her forehead. She smiled opening her eyes to see Miyuki.

"I'm off to the coffee shop to make arrangements" She said. Alex nodded "Hurry back" She said smiling. Alex then lay on the couch she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Miyuki was telling everyone the news and had made her assistant manager, manager. She left after that she smiled when she opened the door and found Alex asleep. Miyuki smiled going over kissing her on the forehead and heading upstairs to their bed room.

Alex soon awoke and went up stairs she seen Miyuki typing away on her laptop which only made her smile as she made her way to the bed and lay there. "What are you working on love?" She asked. Miyuki smiled "Nothing really just typing an email" She said softly. Alex nodded as she lay there with her eyes closed once Miyuki was done she put the laptop on the desk and kissed Alex.

School was over and Sumei and Jackie were walking home they went in and found Shizuma she looked sad "Is everything okay sis?" Sumei asked. Shizuma seemed to snap out of it and nod "I have an errand to run I'll be back later if I'm not back before dark tell Nagisa not to worry" She said. Sumei nodded and so did Jackie they went upstairs to work on homework.

Sumei looked at the calendar and nodded "It's the anniversary of Kaori's passing" said. Jackie nodded "I see it's a sad day then" She said. Nagisa came up and went into her room Sumei looked at Jackie who was looking up at a poster. "Is everything okay love?" Sumei asked her. Jackie nodded "I'm fine just wondering about Shizuma is all" She said. Sumei nodded and hugged her "Shizuma will be fine don't worry about her" Sumei said.

Shizuma went to the flower shop and picked out some roses she then paid of them and left. Once at the grave site she placed the flowers down and closed her eyes and started to cry she cried every year as she did this. She still missed Kaori but she was glad to have Nagisa.

Alex came in from work she found no one was cooking dinner so she showered and went downstairs. She started to cook dinner for them, Nagisa came down and Alex looked at her "Where's Shizuma?" She asked. Nagisa looked at her "It's the anniversary of Kaori's passing she visiting her grave" She said. Alex nodded "I didn't know I'm sorry I brought it up" She said. Nagisa smiled "Its alright this is the one time of the year that I let Shizuma be Shizuma I mean Kaori was her lover before me" She said.

Alex nodded "I understand" She said as she continued to cook Nagisa jumped in helping. Miyuki came in and smiled "Hello love, Nagisa" She said "Hey baby" Alex said smiling as she was stirring the noodles they were having spaghetti. After Alex finished she knocked on Jackie's door. "Foods done girls" She said. As she went downstairs Miyuki had set the table.

They sat there and started to eat Shizuma drug in half way through dinner and went to her room. She took a hot shower and then changed into some lounging clothes and went downstairs she had dinner by herself and after that she went to bed with Nagisa. Sumei was in her room where there was a knock on her door she opened to the door to find Jackie "Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight I don't wanna be alone" She said. Sumei smiled and opened the door wider "Of course not love" She said.

In the morning they dressed for school and left Miyuki was up looking at her schedule she would be busy traveling making announcements with her father she turned her head and smiled seeing Alex asleep she kissed her on the lips. Alex seemed to smile as she opened her eyes "Good morning" Miyuki said. "Morning" She said as she got up. Miyuki showered with her.

Shizuma was downstairs sipping coffee she hadn't been feeling well lately she sat there sipping her coffee. Miyuki and Alex came down stairs Miyuki noticed Shizuma staring into the abyss "Shizuma?" She asked. Shizuma seemed to snap out of it "What's the matter?" She asked. Shizuma smiled "Nothing I'm fine" She said. They watched her finish her coffee and leave. Alex and Miyuki poured them some coffee and well and sat there Miyuki looked at Alex who looked at her "Something is bothering Shizuma" She said. Alex nodded she could tell as well she finished her coffee and went to work.

Alex was working when she noticed Shizuma giving breaks she was pale even paler then normal. When Alex was on her break she knocked on Hiro's door. "Enter" He said. She opened the door and noticed Shizuma there she looked at Hiro and then to Shizuma "May we talk Mr. Hanazono" She asked. He nodded and Shizuma left. "What's on your mind my dear?" He asked. "Its Shizuma have you noticed the color of her today" She said. He nodded "I confronted her but she said she was okay." He said.

"I'm worried about her this morning she was staring into the abyss" Alex said. Hiro nodded "I see" He said Alex looked at the time "I should go back to work" She said as she left his office she noticed Shizuma and then watched her double over in pain. "Shizuma" She said running over to her. Shizuma was holding her side "We need to get you to the hospital" She said. "No I'll be fine" She said. "Shizuma please you have everyone worried" She said. Shizuma looked up and nodded she picked her up bridal style and knocked on Hiro's door again "Enter" He said.

When she came in she noticed her carrying Shizuma "She needs to go to the hospital I'm going to take her and I'll be back" She said. He nodded "I'm coming with you" He said. She nodded as they loaded up in his car and they went to the hospital it was a waiting game now. Shizuma was in so much pain she started to cry. Hiro held his daughter. Alex texted Miyuki about Shizuma, Miyuki was there within minutes

A/N Another chapter finished ^_^


	8. Talent

They waited in the waiting room for an hour before a doctor came out he looked at them "Shizuma is having her appendix removed it was about to bust when you brought her in everything will be fine" He said. Everyone was relived to hear this "It was a good call a minute later her appendix would have given out" He said. Everyone nodded Miyuki looked at the time "I'll go get the girls they'll want to see Shizuma as well" She said. Alex and Hiro nodded "I'll contact Isane" He said as he took out his cell phone.

It wasn't long before the whole group was there they sat waiting for the doctor to come out. Nagisa was worried as she sat there she knew Shizuma had been sick for a while but told no one. The doctor came back out and smiled "The operation was a success you can see her she is awake" He said. They nodded going up the stairs to her room.

Shizuma was sitting there looking out the window she looked over when the door opened and smiled seeing everyone. "Sorry to worry you all" She said. They all smiled going over giving her hugs. "How could we not worry" Miyuki said. "You're a very important part of our family" Alex said. Sumei nodded as did Jackie "Here we picked these up for you" She said handing her some roses. "Ah how sweet you two are" She said taking them.

After a brief reunion they all went out to eat Shizuma had to stay in the hospital because they wanted to watch her over night. As Miyuki, Alex, Nagisa, Sumei and Jackie returned home they separated the girls going to their rooms for homework leaving Miyuki and Alex alone. Alex looked at Miyuki who was working away she looked at the clock "I should get back to work I'll be in late tonight so don't wait up on me" She said. Miyuki nodded as she watched Alex leave.

Alex was headed back to work as she clocked back in she went straight to work the bikes were being held back because the head mechanic had been gone. She sighed she would have to work through the night just to get ahead again. Miyuki was looking at her travel schedule she would be traveling for a whole month with her father just get to know the managers of the Inns she sighed that meant a month without Alex .

She heard the door open and watched Alex drag in it was that late she looked at the clock in was two in the morning she went to the bathroom and started a shower for her. She then lay down in bed and closed her eyes. Alex came in and smiled seeing the showering running she quickly undressed and hopped in she felt better after the shower she dressed in her pajamas and lay next to Miyuki. She pulled her close and kissed her on he forehead "Thanks for running the shower for me" She said.

"Anytime love" Miyuki whispered as she turned and kissed her on the lips. In the morning Shizuma was released she went home and started breakfast for everyone it was Saturday so she wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. Miyuki woke up and went downstairs she smiled seeing Shizuma there "It was a long night for Nagisa" She said. Shizuma nodded "It was for me as well" She said as she was making waffles.

"It's the first time we've been separated since she moved in" She said, Miyuki nodded "Yes and to think this March she will be graduating" She said. Shizuma nodded "It seems that only yesterday we were all in Miator and I was falling for her" She said. Miyuki nodded as she poured some coffee before they knew it everyone was downstairs and hugging Shizuma.

"My, I was only gone half a day it seems with all the hugs I've been gone longer" She said. They smiled "We missed you like I said you're an important part of the family" Alex said. Shizuma smiled this was her family "Lets eat while everything is still hot" She said. They all nodded as they sat at the table and had breakfast. "So, any plans for the day?" Shizuma asked. "I have to run errands" Miyuki said.

Alex sighed "I have to go back to work we've got some complicated bikes so yeah" She said. Jackie smiled as did Sumei "Were going to the green house" She said. Nagisa looked at Shizuma "I think I might go back to bed I didn't sleep much while you were in the hospital" She said. Shizuma smiled "Then I will join you because I didn't either" She said.

After breakfast everyone left to go on their way Shizuma was holding Nagisa close to her as they were in bed. "I was scared to go to the Hospital" Shizuma said. Nagisa looked at her "Why?" She asked softly "I was scared I was sick with something that couldn't be cured and I would leave you" She said holding Nagisa close. Nagisa smiled and kissed her "Next time your feeling sick please go to a doctor you had everyone worried" She said.

Shizuma nodded "I will" She said looking at her kissing her back. Alex was working on some bikes she was restless as she worked she stopped when she heard screaming though she looked over and seen that Haru had collapsed she quickly ran over to him. The others were calling an ambulance she checked for a pulse and found one. She prayed he was okay as they wheeled him away. She went back to working on the bikes hours had passed and she had finally gotten everything caught up.

She was taking a break when Hiro motioned her over. She looked at him and seen dread on his face. "Alex I have something to tell you" He said softly. Alex nodded looking at him "Haru died apparently there was a blood clot in his lung" He said Alex looked up and then down she closed her eyes. " Why don't you take the rest of the day off" He said. Alex nodded as she left she went home and started to cry.

Shizuma came down stairs and hugged her "What's wrong" She asked, "Haru collapsed today in the workshop he was taken to the hospital where he died" She said. Shizuma hugged her "I'm sorry Alex" She said as she hugged her tight. Shizuma knew that Haru and Alex were best friends they were always talking on breaks and laughing. Alex went up stairs and cried in the shower she then got in bed and just cried till she fell asleep.

Miyuki came in and Shizuma motioned her over and told the tale. Miyuki looked down "Poor Alex" She said as she went up to their room she seen her asleep and put a hand on her head. Sumei and Jackie were coming in when they seen Miyuki downstairs with Shizuma drinking coffee they were quiet. "What happened?" Sumei asked as she went to make some tea. "A coworker died it was Haru" She said. Sumei put a hand over her mouth.

Haru had come to eat dinner with them countless times "Poor Alex they were best friends" She said. Jackie looked down "He was awesome" She said softly as she took a seat beside Miyuki. "We'll be sending flowers to the funeral if you want to help us pick them out" She said. They nodded Alex came downstairs and poured a cup of coffee she looked dead to the world at the moment. Jackie got up and hugged her. She hugged her back and started to cry again.

Alex was dressed in black it was the day of the funeral after this she was going to work she looked at Haru in the casket and closed her eyes "You were a good friend a best friend" She said as she left she entered the work shop alone. Most of the people had asked for the day off but she didn't she had cried so much she couldn't cry anymore. She started to work on the bikes.

Miyuki was looking at dress suits she sighed she hated shopping like this she wished Alex had come with her. She picked out a few and paid for them and then returned home. She found the house empty because Shizumas car was gone she went to their room and placed them in the closet. She then heard the door open and heard talking it was Sumei and Jackie.

Miyuki smiled those two had become inseparable since winning the Etoile election which was good. She went down stairs and started tea for all of them she watched the two on the piano and smiled. Shizuma and Nagisa came in a few minutes later she smiled seeing Miyuki "Are you done with errands?" She asked Miyuki nodded "It's just come to my attention that Alex's birthday is next month we should do something special" She said.

"When is it I'm supposed to leave next month with father" Miyuki said. "It's the last day of the month" Shizuma said. "Good I'll be back by then" Miyuki said smiling some she didn't want Alex to be alone on her birthday. "Let's plan a surprise party "Shizuma said. Miyuki nodded "Yes lets" She said smiling as they started to make plans for the party.

Alex finished up the bikes and went to her locker she looked at Haru's locker and smiled "I'll never forget you and no one will be able to take your place buddy" She said she then put her tools away and went to grab a cup of coffee she noticed Hiro in his office searching for something. "Is there anything I can help you with Mr. Hanazono?" She asked. "Alex just the woman I wanted to see actually how are you feeling?" He asked offering her a seat.

Alex took the seat and nodded "I'm okay now" She said "I worked out the frustration and sadness on the bikes they look wonderful I might add" She said. "I want to know if you would travel with me to some business meetings, I submitted some of your drafts Isane didn't like and they love your designs" He said. Alex was surprised "Of course I will" She said. He smiled "Then you and Shizuma need to go shopping she will be taking over the business in a year or two and will be accompanying me" He said.

Alex nodded as she drove home she smiled she was getting a lead in the company somewhat. When she entered she noticed the house was quiet she went into the kitchen and found them drinking tea. "I thought everyone was out" She said as she smiled "Come join us for tea after you shower?" Miyuki asked. She nodded as she went back upstairs. They looked at each other and took the notebook out and started to work while Alex was taking her shower.

Before Alex knew it she was in a car with Shizuma, and Hiro she was wearing a nice dress suit and sitting looking out the window. "You're nervous" Shizuma said Hiro smiled "I've been put on the spot of course I'm nervous what if they don't like my designs" She said. Hiro had asked her to have more designs and she did everything she could from sport to cruise to duel. Hiro smiled "Don't be nervous we'll be there with you" He said.

She nodded as they arrived at the main Zono building everyone greeted them as they went in. they took a seat around a round table and it soon became full. Alex put the documents on the tables and had made copies for everyone to see. After a few minutes Hiro stood and spoke to them then he looked at Alex and nodded. Alex stood up and smiled "It's a pleasure to get to meet all of you I'm Alex Silver and if you look at the documents in front of you I have designs for you all to look at they range from all style of motorcycles to tricycles" She said.

She then sat down and everyone started to look at the designs it was quiet which made her nervous. Shizuma held her hand and smiled at her she nodded as she closed her eyes. Mr. Hanazono then started to talk and after that they all had lunch. After that a man stood "Ms. Alex your designs are marvelous with your permission we would like to start making them right away, especially your sport designs since we are limited on them" He said.

Alex looked at Mr. Hanazono who smiled "Of course I would be honored if you took my designs" She said. After that they were headed home. "Alex I'm bumping you up to my designs creator" Mr. Hanazono said. Alex looked at her "But I'm your head mechanic" She said. "I know this is a pressing situation" He said. Alex looked down "Maybe she could do both till you find someone suitable" Shizuma said softly. Alex looked up "I can do that" She said. Hiro nodded "Then you will you have talent Alex and I want to see it grow" He said.

Once they returned home Alex dressed into her work clothes and went to assemble Isanes bike she was almost complete with it. Once done she took it for a test spin and found it working perfectly. She brought it back to the house and found Hiro there with Isane she looked like a kid in a candy store when she seen the bike. Alex smiled as she got off "Its all ready to go all you need is insurance and tags" She said. She ran over and hugged Alex "Thank you so much" She said "I've also got these for you" She said.

Alex went into the garage and bought out a matching helmet "I painted it myself I hope you like it" She said. "Its not like sweety it's love" She said "I'll have a trailer come pick it up" Hiro said. She nodded as she went inside and changed.

A/N: Another chapter ^^


	9. Birthday Surprise

Miyuki was gone with her father Alex lay in bed she had been gone for three weeks now and she was returning sometime next week. She hoped it was soon because she wanted to spend her birthday with her. She wondered if the others knew she had not told anyone about it so probably not. She sighed as she lay there and she closed her eyes falling asleep.

Miyuki was in bed as well she missed Alex she rolled over and closed her eyes she couldn't sleep she wondered if Alex was asleep she was scared to call because if Alex was asleep then she would wake her. She knew Alex had been stressed out from working the two jobs Mr. Hanazono had given her. She lay there and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Shizuma was drinking coffee in the morning she watched Alex come in the kitchen and pour herself a cup The kids were off to school "You okay you look rough this morning" She said. Alex looked up "I couldn't sleep without Miyuki" She said. Shizuma nodded she understood the feeling Alex finished the cup of coffee and went to work. She was currently designing bikes and she closed her eyes and put her head on the table.

Shizuma went in to deliver her some coffee and found her asleep she smiled. She went to her father's office to deliver some coffee as well he smiled seeing her "How's Alex doing normally she has brought me designs by now." He said. Shizuma smiled "She's asleep at the moment she's not sleeping well working on designs and working as head mechanic plus Miyuki has been gone" She said. He nodded "Let her sleep the designs can wait she's been working non stop anyway" He said.

Shizuma nodded, two hours later Alex woke up she quickly finished the design she was working on and headed to Hiro's office knocking on the door. She went in and handed him the files "I'm sorry I know their late" She said. "Your fine slow down some you've been working nonstop and your losing weight again" He said. "I know Sir I've just not been sleep or eating well" She said.

"So I've heard but I've got good news I found a new head mechanic so you can just work on designs" He said. She nodded as she went back to her little office she drank the cold coffee and sat there looking at things. Shizuma came back in with some lunch "Father ordered this for you he said eat and I'm to make sure you eat" She said. Alex smiled as she took the food and ate every bite of it.

Shizuma smiled "Feel better?" She asked Alex nodded "Could I get some more coffee?" She asked. Shizuma smiled "Certainly I'll bring you a fresh cup" She said as she left. Alex smiled as she started to work on a trike design she was working away when Shizuma came back with her coffee.

A week passed and Alex was home she lay in bed it was her birthday and Miyuki wasn't back yet. She closed her eyes and got up she went to shower and put some lounging clothing on she went downstairs for coffee it was Saturday so everyone was home. Jackie hugged her "Happy Birthday sis" She said. Alex smiled "Thank you" She said hugging her back.

Shizuma and Nagisa were making breakfast "Making your special stuff french toast Alex" She said. Alex smiled "You don't have to do that" She said. "I do too it's your birthday plus it's fun to make" She said, Alex smiled she still missed Miyuki. After the breakfast Alex just sat there the door opened and Miyuki came in "Happy Birthday love" She said. Alex jumped off the couch and picked Miyuki up swinging her around.

"Goodness I had no idea that was the reaction I would get" She said but kissed Alex on the lips. "Your back" She said. Miyuki smiled as she kissed her again "Yes I am and for good" She said Shizuma smiled "We had planned Miyuki waking up in bed with you but you didn't sleep in" She said. "You planned to come home today?" Alex asked.

Miyuki nodded "I wouldn't leave my love alone on her birthday" She said. Alex smiled and nuzzled into Miyuki who kept her close "My you two are like lost puppies when you're not around each other" Shizuma said. Miyuki chuckled "It's what happens when you find your soul mate" She said. Shizuma nodded as she made Miyuki some breakfast.

Alex wouldn't let Miyuki go at all even to use the bathroom "Love I'll be right back" She said. Alex sighed and let her go. Miyuki was back within a minute and Alex held her again. She couldn't help but smile "Lets go out for dinner and special dinner for your birthday" Miyuki said. "You don't have to do that baby" She said "I know but I want too" She said kissing her on the lips. "When I go on long trips like this I want you to come with me" Miyuki said.

"I've talked to Mr. Hanazono he said it was fine you could fax him your designs" Miyuki said. Alex looked at her "Really you want me with you?" She asked. Miyuki nodded "I can't do long trips without you, I've found that out the hard way" She said. Alex kissed her on the lips "Then if Mr. Hanazono says its fine I'll do it but what about Jackie?" She asked.

"I can watch the kids" Shizuma said "Their no problem anyway" She said. Alex nodded "What would I do while you're away?" She asked "Go sightseeing what ever you want love as long as you design bikes that all I care about" Miyuki said. Alex nodded they went to their room for some personal time. "While Miyuki keeps Alex busy lets set up for the party" Shizuma said.

They all nodded as they started to set up the party Shizuma went to get the cake. She soon got back and they had the decorations up. She smiled "She's going to love this" She said. Hiro and Isane had come as well they were there waiting for Alex to come out of her room with Miyuki. They heard the door open and they came downstairs Alex was surprised "You did this for me?" She asked.

"We've been planning since last month for it" Shizuma said smiling. "You guys are the greatest" She said. They smiled as they partied for a little bit that night Miyuki lay in bed with Alex she curled into her. "I missed you so much" Miyuki said. Alex smiled "I missed you as well it's hard to sleep when my bed buddy isn't here" She said. Alex kissed Miyuki on the lips.

A/N Another chapter sorry this is boring I have an idea but I'm conflicted with it so yeah it may happen it may not.


	10. Rape

Miyuki was taking a walk down the street when she was pulled in the ally way by two guys. Alex was sitting at her desk designing a sport bike when Shizuma burst through the door. "We need to get to the hospital" She said. "Why?" Alex asked looking at her "Its Miyuki" She said. That's all Shizuma had to say Alex was up and out the door she was on her bike racing to the hospital. Shizuma was behind her in her car. Once there they were permitted to see Miyuki.

Two police officers were there as well Alex was panicking what happened. She went in and seen Miyuki she had some cuts and bruises on her. "Miyuki what happened?" She asked "I was raped" She said as she started to bawl Alex went over and hugged her "The worst part is I am on my period I could get pregnant" She said. Alex held her close her mind was raging "I'll kill them" She said.

Shizuma talked to the officers and then to Miyuki she would kill them as well. "After this they want us to go down to the station they brought in a couple of guys who fit the description" She said. Alex nodded as did Miyuki who held her, Once the doctor said she could leave they left and went down to the station.

There Miyuki saw them "Them" She said pointing to them. One of them got away from the cop and went running toward her. Alex stepped out in front of her and kicked him hard in the stomach "Stay away from my girl you pig" She said the cops quickly apprehended him and threw him in the back. They went home after that where Miyuki never left Alex's side not even to shower.

They lay in bed and she nuzzled into her "Do you hate me do you find me disgusting?" She asked. Alex was surprised where was all this coming from? "Of course not I love you, where is all this coming from?" She asked. "Its just I'm dirty now and what if I'm pregnant" she said. "Your not dirty don't ever think that and if you are I'll love the child like its mine" She said.

Miyuki soon fell asleep Alex smiled and went downstairs for some tea. She found Shizuma there "How is Miyuki?" She asked. "Asleep finally" Alex replied getting some tea "What's on your mind?" She asked. "Miyuki possibly being pregnant" Alex said sitting there. Shizuma nodded "She wanted to have your baby" She said, Alex nodded "I told her I would love the child like my own but its not" She said.

Shizuma nodded "Could you love the child?" She asked. Alex looked up and shrugged "I dunno" She said looking down "Not knowing its father raped Miyuki I dunno" She said as she started to cry Shizuma smiled and hugged her "Don't cry my friend we don't even know if Miyuki is pregnant or not" She said. Alex nodded "Who should tell the girls" She said. Shizuma hadn't thought about that part "I'm not sure" She said.

It wasn't long till the girls got home they knew something was wrong because it was quiet and Shizuma and Alex had the look of dread on their faces. Nagisa looked at them "What's wrong" She asked they looked at them "Girls earlier today Miyuki was raped" Shizuma said softly. Jackie stood up she had that rage in her eyes the same rage Alex had "I'll kill them" She said. "Sit down the police have them in custody" Shizuma said smiling a little.

"Isn't Miyuki on her period as well" Sumei said Shizuma nodded "That's what got her the most distraught she might get pregnant but no one knows yet" She said. They all sat there "I'll start making dinner you better go to your rooms and start your homework. Alex you need to be there for Miyuki when she wakes" Shizuma said. They all nodded and went their separate ways.

Alex climbed back in bed with Miyuki who seemed to be having a nightmare she held her close to calm her she seemed to calm down. She held her close she loved her so much and she wanted to protect her but she had failed. She started to cry and Miyuki woke up "What's wrong dear?" She asked. Alex just sat their crying "I failed in protecting you" She said. Miyuki shook her head "No you did protect me at the police station" She said.

They sat there just holding each other there was a knock on the door and Shizuma came in "Dinner is done" She said. They nodded and went down stairs there they had a quiet dinner. "I'm assuming the girls know" Miyuki said. Shizuma nodded "We told them for you" She said softly. Jackie got up and hugged Miyuki as did the rest of them. "Thank you girls I've feeling much better now" She said. They all smiled "But I want to make sure you girls are safe so no more walking home" She said.

A month passed and Miyuki hadn't had her period she feared this the most and went out and bought a pregnancy test. She took it and prayed it would say negative, when she got the result she dropped the test and started to cry. The test had come back positive she sat in the bathroom bawling again. Alex was home and heard her crying she rushed into the bathroom and looked at her "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant" She said crying some more, Alex dreaded this she hugged her "We'll make the best out of it I promise" She said. "Promise me you'll love the child as though it was your own" She said. Alex stood there "I promise" She said hugging Miyuki "Let's go tell everyone" She said. Miyuki nodded holding onto Alex. They went downstairs where everyone was waiting for the news. They all looked up and seen Miyuki and Alex. Alex nodded and they all seemed to look distress as well.

"Hey don't look that well were going to make the best of it" She said. They all nodded and smiled "Congratulations Miyuki" Shizuma said. Miyuki nodded "Thank you, I'm going to call my father" She said. Alex nodded as she went back up and started to talk to her father. "Is it really gonna be okay?" Jackie asked. Alex looked up "It's going to have to be, Shizuma if you don't want us to stay here anymore we'll understand" She said.

Shizuma was shocked "Of course you can stay we'll just have a baby with us nothings changed I'm not going to kick you out" She said. Alex nodded "Thank you" She said as she sat down and got some coffee she was addicted to the stuff now. "I don't know how we'll do this I'm working and Miyuki will be working I just don't know" She said. "You could take some time off I'm sure father wouldn't mind" She said. "I don't know I'll talk to him about it he's got experience with this" She said.

The Next day at work Alex couldn't think of anything to draw she had already done twenty designs earlier that week she sighed. She knocked on Hiro's door. "Enter" He said Alex entered and he smiled "I heard the news Congratulations" He said. Alex gave a weak smile "Thanks" She said she sat down "I don't know if I can do this though" She said. "What my friend?" He asked. "I don't know if I can love that baby knowing a monster got Miyuki" She said. He nodded "I understand but you'll love it I know you" He said.

She nodded "I'm going to be working and so will be Miyuki what am I going to do with the baby?" She asked. "I know a wonderful woman who could watch it for you" He said. "That would help" She said He gave her the card and smiled "Cheer up why don't you take the day off you've done more then enough designs for the week" He said. She nodded and left work she just drove around.

When she did return home she sat at the bar Shizuma was there making a salad she looked at her "You okay?" She asked Alex nodded "Just thinking" She said. "What about you seem to be fighting with yourself" She said. "I'm worried about Miyuki" She said "She seems depressed" She said. Shizuma nodded "She's hasn't come down all morning" She said. "I'll go talk to her" Alex said as she went up stairs.

She found Miyuki in the bed she looked asleep Alex smiled She went over and pulled Miyuki close to her she opened her eyes and smiled a little "I thought you were at work?" She asked. "I was but Hiro sent me home early" Alex said softly. Miyuki nuzzled into Alex "You okay Shizuma said you haven't been down" She said.

"I dunno" She said looking at her "I feel numb inside I'm depressed" She said looking at Alex, Alex held her close "Don't be depressed my dear" She said kissing Miyuki on the forehead. Miyuki smiled and just kept close to her. They came down for dinner and Shizuma smiled "I was afraid you wouldn't come down to eat" She said. Miyuki smiled "I feel better now" She said as she started to eat dinner and they all chit chat about their day.

A month passed and Miyuki had her first taste of morning sickness she had her head in the toilet most of the morning. Alex was rubbing her back Miyuki had a business meeting to go too. Alex rubbed her back as she came up for air "I hate this" She said. "It will come to pass love" Alex said as she hugged Miyuki from behind "Thank you for being here with me" She said.

"I wouldn't dream of it any other way" Alex said smiling after Miyuki felt better she got up and fixed herself up. Alex was going to the meeting with her and Miyuki's father was going to be there to see her. They left and Alex drove since Miyuki was looking a bit pale again. "You want me to see if I can find you something for your morning sickness?" She asked. "No I'm fine now love" She said as she held her free hand.

Once at the building Miyuki gave her speech to the employees and the new manager everything was going great. After everything was done her father came up and smiled "How are you doing this morning you look a little pale" She said. "I'm fine I just had a bit of morning sickness but I feel fine how did I do?" She asked. He smiled "Excellent like I knew you would" He said "I've got your wedding planned all we need is the spots filled which I know you have correct?" He asked.

Miyuki nodded "I do" She said. He smiled "Then it will be a beautiful day" He said. "I heard that Alex is now the designer in Zono industries that an achievement my girl" He said "Thank you Mr. Rokujo" She said bowing to him "Let me take you out for some lunch" He said. Miyuki smiled "I would like that" She said

A/N Finally done I fought with myself on this chapter but I really like the way it turned out.


	11. Vacation

It was time for the vacation everyone was looking forward to it, they had decided to stay in japan so it wouldn't stress Miyuki out. They had rented a van and were going to the same spot that the Astrea Hill would go to since it was close by and a beautiful spot. Shizuma was driving so it was her and Nagisa up front Miyuki and Alex had the middle while Sumei and Jackie had the back. Shizuma smiled as they placed all their bags in the back and they started off "Mom and dad are about an hour ahead of us but no worries" She said as she backed out of the drive way and they were off.

Alex was watching Miyuki reading and smiled this was going to be good to get away for a few days they both needed the break. They were going to stay at the Inn that Miyuki was over and that made her smile more. Jackie and Alex were watching a movie and smiling as they held hands. About two hours later they arrived at their destination Alex helped get all the bags out and they checked in the bag boy quickly came and got the bags for them.

Miyuki was downstairs talking to the manager and they agreed to have some tea. Alex and the others went and put their things away. Shizuma and Nagisa were finished and headed for the beach when Nagisa brought it up "Shizuma I think something is wrong with Alex" She said. Shizuma looked at her "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well the other day when everyone was gone I was watching her on the couch and she started to shake violently, and started to say something about the baby and a monster" She said. Shizuma nodded "I see lets go talk to her" She said.

Alex was drinking some tea they had brought with them when she heard a knock on the door she opened it and smiled" Shizuma, Nagisa please come in you two looked dressed for the beach" She said. "That's where were going but we wanted to stop and talk to you about something" Shizuma said. Alex nodded as she offered them a seat on the bed "Nagisa said you were having a nightmare it seemed about the baby and something about a monster" She said.

Alex sighed and looked down "I'm afraid the baby is going to turn out like it's father a monster" She said "Plus I don't know if I'm good enough to raise a kid" She said looking down rubbing her hand through her hair. "Alex the baby isn't going to be a monster unless you raise it like that and your going to be a good parent look how you've changed Jackie's life, Plus your going to have a lot of aunts there to help you take care of the baby" Nagisa said.

Alex looked up and nodded "Your right I've been stressing a lot about it but don't want to tell Miyuki I'm afraid to hurt her" She said. "You should tell her" Nagisa said "I bet she's stressing out as well" Shizuma added in. Alex nodded "I will why don't you two hit the beach I'll be down once Miyuki is up" She said. They nodded and left, Alex changed into her bathing suit and sat on the bed waiting for Miyuki. Miyuki came up and opened her door she was surprised to see Alex still there "I thought you would be down enjoying the water" She said.

Alex smiled "I wanted to wait for you" She said as she sat up and looked at her "You know about my nightmares don't you" She said. Miyuki took a seat next to her and nodded "You think the baby is going to be a monster" She said softly looking down. Alex nodded "I did until Shizuma and Nagisa talked to me about it" She said smiling as she held her close "But know I feel like it's going to be a beautiful thing boy or girl" She said. "I thought I would be a bad parents as well" Alex said looking into Miyuki's eyes.

Miyuki smiled "Really?" She asked, Alex nodded "Yeah but Shizuma and Nagisa proved me wrong with Jackie I mean we've been raising her and she's turned out just fine even stopped cutting" She said. Miyuki smiled and nodded "We can do this" She said Alex nodded "Yes we can" She said kissing her on the lips. Miyuki kissed her back and she smiled "Get your suit on so we can go down and enjoy the water and sun" Alex said. Miyuki nodded going into the bathroom putting on her suit you could see her baby bump.

They went down and found a spot near Shizuma and Nagisa Alex lay in the sun as Miyuki was under and umbrella reading. Hiro, Isane, Jackie, And Sumei were in the water splashing around having fun. When they came in Jackie and Sumei lay in the sun to get a little bit of a tan they loved the sun Isane watched Miyuki and smiled as she went over "What to expect when your expecting do you like the book" She asked looking at Miyuki. Miyuki nodded "Thank you for recommending it I was a bit frazzled when it came to looking for books" She said.

Isane smiled "It's nothing dear it helped me a lot when I had Sumei even though I knew what to expect what do you want the baby to be?" She asked. Miyuki thought "I'd like to have a baby girl but a boy will be fine as long as it's healthy and happy is all that I care about" She said softly. Isane smiled and nodded "That's true" She said smiling as she and Miyuki talked a bit. Alex went into the water and smiled she liked being on break. After a little bit everyone went back to their rooms Alex lay there with Miyuki in her arms who was passed out.

Miyuki couldn't help but smile at Alex she kissed her on the forehead and got up she was going to make dinner plans with everyone. They all met outside the room except for the girls they were both asleep "Where shall we go?" Shizuma asked looking at her Mother, Father, Miyuki, and Nagisa, Everyone seemed to shrug not sure "Well what is everyone in the mood for?" Miyuki asked. "Habachi" Hiro said, Isane nodded as well "Alright so we need a restaurant that serves Habachi that shouldn't be too hard" Shizuma said.

After a few minutes they decided on a local restaurant that they could walk too. They would meet at six to eat Miyuki went back into her room and smiled as she slipped back into Alex's arms. Alex smiled and kept her close "I love you" She mumbled in her sleep, Miyuki giggled "I love you too" She said kissing her on the lips. At five she woke Alex and the girls up to shower Alex took a shower and smiled coming out she was towel drying her hair Miyuki had taken the liberty of picking her clothes out.

She smiled as she started to put the clothes on. Miyuki was knocking on the girls doors Jackie opened her eyes and went tot he door her hair was a mess "Oh it's you Miyuki" She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Miyuki smiled "You and Sumei get ready for dinner were going to a local restaurant" She said Sumei rolled over off the bed and got up quickly she looked to see Miyuki "Okay we'll get ready what time is dinner?" She asked. "It's a six" She said as she left their room she went back to hers and watched as Alex was brushing her hair it was getting long.

"Maybe we should look into getting you a haircut while were here" She said. Alex nodded "It's getting long and I want to dye it again." She said. Alex's normal hair color was brown "You know there is a salon downstairs why don't you get an appointment" Miyuki said. "Will you come with me?" She asked, Miyuki nodded as they went downstairs and she found the salon she went in and the woman was absolutely excited to get to do her hair. "What colors do you want?" She asked. Alex shrugged "I'm not sure anything but brown" She said.

"What about black and red highlights that would suit your skin tone good" She said. Miyuki looked at her last time she had dyed it those colors were because of her memory loss "Ah no bad memories with that" She said. She thought "What about a teal blue and black" She said. Alex smiled "That's sounds lovely" She said. The woman nodded "How about tomorrow at twelve" She said. "Sounds good to me" She said She thanked her and smiled as they met everyone at the door to go to dinner.

As they walked to the restaurant everyone was in high spirits once they got a table they all sat down and smiled. They ordered their food and kept on talking. Once their food was there they started to eat smiling. Sumei was looking out the window smiling "I say after this we go see a movie" She said. They all nodded "Sounds fun but we may need the cars for that" Nagisa said. They nodded "I think your right" Shizuma said as they kept eating. Once done they paid and left going back to get the cars, Once at the cinema they went separate directions seeing movies.

After that everyone seemed to be whipped and they arrived back at the hotel to get some sleep. Alex and Miyuki were in bed when Alex rubbed Miyuki's stomach "I'm excited are you" She whispered. "Yes very" She said softly as she put her hand over Alex's. The next day Alex went to the salon the lady there smiled as she told her to have a seat they first cut her hair short and then started the dye process. Once it was done Alex smiled she felt anew and looked great she paid and went to her room. Hiro passed her and smiled "Looking good Alex" He said "Thank you Sir" She said as she went inside Miyuki was there and she looked up "You look perfect it's a beautiful color on you" She said

"I'm glad you like it" She said as she sat next to her and held her close. After a few more days they headed home since Miyuki had an ultra sound appointment to see the sex of the baby. Everyone went with her and the doctor seemed to smile she put the gel on and started to move it around "The baby is looking healthy and by the heartbeat it seems to be a little girl" She said. Everyone was excited and now they returned home. Shizuma was going though another room she used for junk she was cleaning it out Nagisa was helping her.

"Shizuma what are you doing you normally hate cleaning the junk room" Nagisa said. "That may be true but the baby is going to need a room as well so I thought about getting rid of some things and turning it into the baby's room but it's going to be a surprise" She said. Nagisa nodded as they cleaned all day and most of the night. They did the same thing the next day this time the girls were helping the room was finished and they smiled. The room was a beautiful teal color "Should we repaint it?" Nagisa asked?

"I don't know that might give away the surprise" She said. "I think this color will work it's a beautiful teal color" Jackie said "Now we'll starting getting everything together" Shizuma said smiling.

A/N And that's the end of chapter 11 ^^ not much action just a nice relaxing chapter before the birth and everything ^^


End file.
